


蜉蝣

by whalero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalero/pseuds/whalero
Summary: 东海发生大海难，巴拉蒂无人生还。讲生死信仰和孤独下的索香，但只是一个关于爱的故事。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

山治当然是个梦想家。但在这个群体里，你看不出与之相辅相成的特别品质。他没有那种舍我其谁的气势，作为海贼该耍的那些流氓也掩盖不住他随时随地为人留下余地的高尚。操劳命，却也乐得逍遥，拉扯着一船人，仿佛剁剁菜煮煮汤淘淘米泡泡茶，如果天需要，顺便背上几条人命，他的一生晃眼就过去了。

也许是职业缘故，戴草帽的船长总能从金发船厨身上闻到一股子独特的温存。你问他温存是什么？他答不出来，只知道是好东西，是软软的，又带着血，就像彼时山治正为他揉捏的生肉丸子。所以他喜欢把自己挂在那人身上，并不单纯是为了要饭。

“呐山治，你要不要当厨师王？天下无双腿也很酷啊！”

“你这是存心想要恶心我。”

草帽团的漂亮眉毛不思进取，只会面条似地挂在船舷上嚷嚷，跟老头子呆惯啦，看破红尘啦，心如止水啦啊啊啊上完厕所的娜美桑是羽毛吗怎么能如此轻盈美丽啊啊啊～！魔音绕梁，不绝于耳，如果桑尼号能更结实点，索隆会毫不犹疑地将铁饼串烧整个扔过去，从源头上扼杀那个声音的来源。

厨师每天不重样地说着蠢话，或许太阳的高度决定着女人的浓度，而女人的浓度决定着那头黄毛的活力，因此这种时候，索隆会选择闭上眼一觉睡到日落西山。随着船上的女人们回到闺房，山治就会安静下来，沉浸在要好几个小时见不到两位小姐的忧郁中了却残夜。

索隆喜欢在天黑的瞭望台上举铁，举到夜风高亢起来，心如刀割的厨师便会顶着酒菜爬上梯子，脱得光溜溜地跟他在抱在一起，滚入被他们看得一点不剩的红尘。

通常是在成人活动结束，两个人之间的那点相看两生厌也被升温的缱绻疗愈干净之后，他们会和平地谈天说地。一个话变少，一个话变多，在冷冷月色中你来我往，情热的天平围绕水平线酸甜地颤抖。

比如金发男人仰躺在地，慢慢呼吸着，长得惊人的四肢随意地瘫在身边。绿发的趴在他身上，刺刺的脑袋搁在起伏的胸口，一只手指无意识地描摹掌下平顺的肩线。

“圈圈。”

“嗯？”

“你的心跳好慢。”

粗粝的指腹在骨肉之间彳彳亍亍，滑过凹陷处，又停在凸起的高点。山治敏感地缩一缩，把头摆向窗户外的天空。

“嫖完就是这样的啊……”

他在对面发动头槌之前护起自己的身体，但东海魔兽的手迅速地摸遍了他浑身的痒肉。索隆从不放过他的软肋，最后山治只能在笑断气的边缘连连求饶。

再比如两个人发现事后的平静时刻非常适合进行战士之间理性友好的学术交流。

“我自己更喜欢三千世界，就是词有点长。”

“恕我直言啊，太花哨，明明砍什么都跟砍大蒜似的。”

“比报菜名好一点吧，上次路飞跟某人一起打海军听说饿得都抬不动腿？”

“决定了，新招名字叫绿藻鞭。”

索隆把弹起来的山治摁回去，贴着对方的耳朵低语，“知道我最喜欢你哪一招么？”

“……？”

“空，军，POWER，SHOOT。” 他不怀好意的一字一顿。

“每场都多来几次才好。” 绿发男人笑着，挡住了应景袭裆而来的爆裂踢。

山治也咧嘴笑，索性把脚踝留在剑士手中。

“诶，你也想个新招，以后我们换一换，你把我送上去。” 他枕着手臂侧过身对索隆说。

“你不是已经会飞了吗？”

“那哪有踩着你上天爽啊。”

索隆的脸在想象到那只鞋底踩着自己的头（嗯为什么自动脑补是头？）一蹬冲天的样子时黑了一度，但他继续想象，脸色便又恢复了平静。

“不要。”他闭上眼，简洁地打起了呼噜。

山治有些意外地看了看没有还嘴的他，却也没说什么。他缩起膝盖，调整了一下头的角度，对着天花板眯起了眼睛。海风柔和，水汽舒缓着他的呼吸，如果忽略掉那只像海楼石一样箍在自己脚踝上的手，就这么进入梦乡也不是不可以。

这是他们独处的无数个时刻。

.

记忆对索隆来说是一座充满秩序的宫殿。他从不沉迷于过去，但这并不代表他健忘。相反，他记性很好。他和山治的故事在这里也拥有一个房间，可他无法追溯起源。因为他不擅长，唯独这点。

船上多了个厨子之后，每个人都会轮流帮忙洗碗。那时还不总跟他吵架的山治每次递盘子来时嘴总是闲不住地喊他的名字，见鬼的是，他会答应。

那段时间他总是动不动幻听到那把陌生的嗓音，比路飞低得多，跟自己在一个频道，但没有颗粒感，相反有着丰柔的共鸣。

后来他们变成了死对头，山治也随着他多变的声音开始成为他生活中丰满的一份子。生气时候的牙尖嘴利是真的神憎鬼厌，平静时候的寥寥数语也是真的如带春风。

是的，即便他们每天平均要互相起十八次杀心，但他们也有能和对方和平分享地球空气的时候。而这些时候，山治舒展出的柔和是索隆在这艘船上感受到的新事物。

索隆生长在陆地，所以他会想起……草木还在惺忪之时的春风。肉见可见的春风。

和疯疯癫癫的船长狙击手搂在一起跳舞，围在航海士四周跳舞，端着下午的饮料和点心华丽地绕过甲板，向他扔来一支酒，跳舞。

不喊打喊杀时候的厨子那么喜欢跳舞，跟船长一起掰着指头数船上没有音乐家的日子。

那时他们登上一座夏岛。那里一片平和，人烟睦静，让人错觉伟大航道的旅程已经落幕。  
而且那里很像索隆的故乡。

那一晚正逢祭典，整个中央主街张灯结彩，歌舞升平，伙伴们都兴高采烈地涌入了人潮之中。

听说最北边的岛径尽头是一个剑道场，带着一丝隐秘的好奇，厨子在闹市中走马观花了一趟便离开人群寻到了那里。

那条长长的坡道左侧是关了门的传统店铺，有居酒屋，也有香火铺，右侧几重树影后就是波光粼粼的大海。他慢慢踱步而上，享受着湿润空气对一天疲惫的纾解。

晚风扑动着微亮的烟星，在呼出的白雾中，他流畅地幻化出那个绿发剑士的背影——得益于他日常的观察，除了初遇时那人在决斗中的溅血一倒，他还记得对方许多不怎么光荣的背影。更无聊普通的，比如在走路时。

他想象着剑士在前方普通地走着，葱郁的后脑勺，闪光的三颗耳坠，挺拔的背，可笑的腹卷，暖色的手臂，碰撞的剑鞘，踩过每一块地砖，发出沉重的靴底音。

远处传来祭典的鼓乐，山治眯起眼睛，微晃起四肢跟上那个幻影。

索隆拎着一支酒胡乱地迷路，胡乱地撞南墙，胡乱地拐到了窄巷口。尽头的海风直接把咸味拍在了他的脸上，像以往的无数次一样。然后他就看到了他们的金发厨子，在无人的斜坡上自娱自乐。

索隆一向认为厨师并不真的会跳舞。但当布鲁克站在高处拉琴时，草帽团的船员们或多或少都碰见过厨房中那个忙碌的人在随着琴声摇晃。他想他只是喜欢，只是觉得那样自由。

彼时街道上的船厨晃荡着柔韧的身体，踏着雀跃的步子，他看起来孤独又快乐，像个在演独幕的荒诞戏主角。身后的影子轻轻地转跳，轻轻地扬手，指间的烟雾夹着火星在风中簌簌颤抖，被路灯拉得无比悠长。影子在巷口外橘黄的地面上变动，动一下，索隆的心就跳一下，不停地动，不停地把新鲜的血液泵入索隆的记忆。

也许他应该多驻足在那当一会观众。可他就那么从巷子里走了出去。他走出去喊住山治的外号——导致那个身影背对着他石化了足有一个世纪之久，接着朝他扫过来的是，一双懒散的眼睛。

那时候的海风一定忽然大了起来。

厨子。厨子有双奇妙的眼睛，索隆发现。因为那时他的脑海甚至没有搜寻，就自动浮现出了万种有它们的琐碎场景。

他记得自己挺礼貌地打了个招呼，却把山治气得不行，结果一个抬脚，一个拔刀地当场打了起来。他却记不得最后怎么发展成那样。

他们打过那么多场架，终于在梧桐树下用脸互相推搡着笨拙地接了第一个吻。他拎着山治的衣领把他摁在树干上，自己的下半身也被对方用腿锁得动弹不得。但天没天理的，他们居然在对方的凶恶嘴脸上看到了排山倒海般的可爱光芒。

一定是他们不小心离得太近了，茫茫海面染蓝了他的脸，把他的心脏像面团一样揉捏。

可能那就是所谓一失足成千古恨？

最后还是山治紧紧缩着两颊的肉先撇过头，看起来有点气恼和荒唐，又有点不好意思。两人互相松开后沉默了一会，忽然索隆用手肘拱了拱山治的手臂。山治抬头顺着他的目光望去，看到坡顶露出一个宽阔的屋顶。

“去看看？”索隆说。

山治白眼一翻，不动。

“别装了，快好奇死了吧。”

“胡说八道什么呢谁好奇了？”

“不然你往那走干嘛呢？”

“我只是。散！步！”

索隆不管他，自己走了开去，脸上却带着偷笑。山治靠在树干上，他七窍生烟，觉得自己一身漏洞，丝毫没有了对着幻影时的悠哉。他懊恼自己对死敌的事感兴趣。他懊恼自己被肤浅地看穿。他懊恼自己的懊恼。他啐掉烟头，怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，脚一跺挺起胸来，凭什么他就要藏着掖着？

于是索隆听到身后怒气冲冲靠近的脚步声，他终于笑出声来。下一秒手里的酒瓶却被一把夺去，他回头，惊讶地看着对方报复般地自己的财产吨吨吨地灌了下肚。

“跟坏蛋同路，借酒壮胆嘛。”金发厨子屈肘抹去嘴周的晶莹，一脸不相上下的奸笑。

这能忍吗？不能。所以他们一路腿风剑影打到了道场门前，得亏在殃及匾额之前刹了车。

他们翻进无人的场馆。与童年记忆类似的陈设勾起了索隆稀有的怀旧感，对山治而言却是完全陌生的事物。看着他多手多脚，左瞧右盼的样子，索隆竟心生一股诡异的疼爱，嘴领先着脑子自己介绍起每一个厨子摸过的东西来。

“这个是保养竹刀用的。”

“那个是胴甲，不过我没用过。”

也许是酒劲上头，厨子开始掏出了砰砰作响的一颗好奇心。他开始嬉皮笑脸，开始一口一个绿藻老师，听得索隆七情上涌，如沐春风。而那双价值几千万贝利的长腿跳着乱来但好看的步子满屋子地绕，皮鞋跟蹦跳小跑击声不绝，就像一长串被解开的锁链哒哒哒哒地落向地面。

绿藻老师，这个干什么的？绿藻老师，那个是什么？绿藻老师，你们练剑道的，染头发合适吗？

绿藻老师，你就是在这种地方长大的吗？

去到庭院里的时候，山治从后面牵起了索隆左手的三根手指。他一脸率真的通红，仔细地摸索起剑士真实的茧子。

而另一只右手抚上了他额角垂下的金发，像找到了稀有的金色羽毛。

那就是一切的开始吗？

他不清楚。

武士自然会爱上雄鹰。剑士并不记得眼前的人一开始对他来说只是一只笼中家雀。而他也并不知道，当自己倒在黑刀夜之下垂泪时，直指苍穹的和道也在那自缚之茧上劈开了永恒的创口。

就权当那是他们的开始吧。雄鹰降临在武士窗前，一只家雀再没人瞧见。


	2. Chapter 2

只有面对着大海的时候山治会展现出最高形式的天真。尽管他那张搁在栏杆上的脸还是煞白煞白的懒散，但你可以从仅剩的那只眼睛里看到非常，非常广袤的蓝色——那包括了晴天的海水，消失的地平线，还有他极之渺远的快乐和幻想。

山治像个傻子一样喜欢看大海，喜欢它安静时候的粼光，也喜欢它家常便饭的狂暴——即使某一场这样的发作造成的东海大海难让公祭日的丧钟连续几日盘旋在四海上空，他依然不曾把头背过去。

那天天气晴朗，路飞巴着船头，大伙都分散在甲板上。讣告送来时山治正倚着船舷发呆，亲自迎接了那只交差的鸟。

无人生还的巴拉蒂凭借曾经的名头被登在灾情专题下比较显眼的一栏。他一言不发地收起信报，回到厨房翻出眼镜，坐到桌前在没有尽头的死难者名单上一个一个地细览。

也许过了二十分钟，也许是半个小时，他的手指点到了最后一个要找的名字。

他靠回到明亮的光线中，直到嘴里的烟燃烧殆尽之前再也没有动过。

一样丰盛的午餐时间，娜美忽然提起今天还没收到报纸，但没人知道怎么回事，只当是信差的误工。午餐结束后山治婉拒了乔巴的帮助一个人洗着盘子，他长久地低着头，细细地将陶瓷上的残渍搓洗干净，用布抹干，在沥水架上落得整整齐齐。  
向来情感充沛的他不动声色地埋头生活，让船员们在好几天后才知晓这次的噩耗。

没人知道他有没有哭过，甚至有肌肤之亲的索隆。只有一次，听着无处可逃的，而那时就隔着几层船板，在他们的背后跌宕奔流的大海，剑士听到厨子含糊不清地嘟哝道——

“人只是蜉蝣。”

厨子咧开嘴，露出白牙，从怀里滚到恋人臂展的远端，发鬓闪烁着湿淋淋的微光。与他一起舒展地瘫在飘摇的甲板上，索隆侧过头定定望着他的侧脸。

他的眼睛直视星空。漂浮的光粒漫天散落，壮阔，遥远，惊心动魄得不堪肖想。

“都是蜉蝣。”

两个人都困了，索隆过去搂住他睡着了。在梦里，这个世界一下子散了架，每个路人，敌人，每个挚友，每个爱人，都变成了没有分别的透明虫子，洋洋洒洒漂流在纯白异境中，一生懵懂地呼吸而过。

「不过你本来就是绿藻，不要担心。」后来，金发男人补注。


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3（娜美视角）

虽然这些年来他自以为成熟了很多，还装模作样地蓄了些胡子。娜美在想，生气地想。

但山治依然是个笨蛋。连藏报纸这种事都做得出来。

他见到她嘴还是停不下来，却没发现自己只是在整整一周内不断重复相同的情话。是是，她的眼睛是天上摘下来的。是是，像星星，她天天盯着的那些星星。

她晓得任何人都有权利消沉，沮丧，抑郁。娜美的气愤在于对方直接忽略了这个缓冲期，让她不得不努力从他那些味同嚼蜡的台词中挖掘出一句真话。

于是她逮住机会拉上路飞，以女神和船长的名义堵住了终于跑出船舱抽烟的山治——天气炎热，人的胃口变大，他在那之后忙得连上甲板的次数也减少了。天气永远是个好理由。

“山治君，你还好吗？”

她道出一直魇在心头的魔鬼，眼神中充满大自然般的不可抗力。

别说谎，别说谎。

金发男人叼着烟，呆呆地看着目光灼灼的她。娜美一时间有点想笑，她想起了他还在海上餐厅时更年轻的样子，那张脸在见到她时露出惊为天人的开心的样子。

“娜美小姐，我很好…”别说谎。

在她的逼视下，山治终于低下了头，然后无奈地倚向船舷。娜美走上前拥住他。他温驯地让她的手把自己的头按到她的肩膀上，并没有反应夸张。航海士感到有些失策，那男人可真高，不得不因此笨拙地弯下腰来。

“你就哭一场，别的以后再说，我们会好好嘲笑你的。我跟路飞都得这么干，现在到你了。”她用比自己想得更轻松的语气对男人说，一下一下拍着怀里瘦得硌手的背脊。

男人抖了一下，还是低着头，双手小心地扶着女人的肩膀。娜美感到男人在努力张嘴发出一些悲哀的声音，连额头也在听话地用力，可是那些声音渐渐还是变得干涩，消失了。

很久，男人松开她抬起头，终究还是没有一滴泪，也没说出什么丧气话来。山治整理了一下呼吸，看向她的眼睛，说，“但是都会过去的，相信我。”

这句没头尾没逻辑的承诺至少听起来像是承认了他依然在过不去的缓冲期内。山治眼里诚实的柔光令娜美在心里叹了口气。他们每个人都历尽艰难，埋藏过彻骨的痛苦，她却仍然不忍去揉揉他的脑袋，以过来人的身份去分享他的感受。

感同身受的门槛向来很高。孤岛连成大陆的历程，中间要腐坏千百代的海图。

厨师的眼神让航海士看到了一条鸿沟横亘在她们中间。他面对她时绝无半点谎言。因此他的真诚才会看起来那么无可告慰。人死于海，再简单不过的事情，在那张报纸上成为了一个沉重的儿戏。他被戏耍了。她想，难过地看着那双向她起誓的蓝眼睛，它们简单得像鸿沟上虚无的晴空。

她想起头七的那一个凌晨，她和罗宾坐在寝室窗下望着外面忙碌的人。守夜的厨师独自在甲板上大铺大张，架起一席远超一个人食量的佳肴盛宴。他精心装点完那些不常见的餐厅招牌大菜，拍拍手，后退两步，双膝跪地，重重地朝黑海的东方磕了三个头。可海太大了，甚至没听到什么声音。倒是楼下的男寝传出了一点哭声，又马上被掐掉。她们从午夜看着厨师的背影在那桌前埋头苦吃，中间她醒醒睡睡，直到海面开始泛起稀薄的天光，那个人还在无知无觉地横扫盘中的残渣。

决意当一个笨蛋背对着我们，你那时的表情是什么呢？无数次睡着前，娜美都在想。

她觉得自己不应该花一整晚时间去看那个背。最近她总是难过，因为总忍不住猜厨师那时的脸。一次又一次。

那已经过去有一段时间了。山治一口气吃完自己几天的分量，之后也不跟众人一起吃饭，到那时航海士就觉得，既然厨师打算饿死自己，不如让她先骂死他比较好，这个打算获得了剑士的举刀赞同。不过山治躲过了这悲惨的死法，因为他及时地恢复了肠胃，带着他得体的礼仪坐回了餐桌。

娜美回过神来，端详山治诚实的眼睛。没有憔悴，也没有潦倒。她在杂陈的思绪中摸索，想要抓住一丝相信对方真的在好起来的非理性直觉。

她又开始难过了，因为她找不到。本质上她并非直觉动物，而山治骗人的样子又像诗人写诗一样真挚。

真正的直觉动物蹲坐在船舷上，抓着草帽定定地看着真挚的骗子。

他终于开口了。他们的船长睁着大大的眼睛，要盯穿厨师坚硬的面具。

好吧结果他只是笑了！

“我相信你，因为你要带我去找ALL BLUE。”

路飞伸长了橡胶手，把他的草帽按在山治头上。山治露出了一个截然不同的笑容，啧了一声举起手向男孩敬了个军礼。

那一刻，娜美觉得她和这两个男人，不，是所有雄性生物，之间都隔着整条她并不想跨过去的马里亚纳海沟。

不过戴过那顶草帽的人都会交上好运的。她颓废地倒向船工刚修好的栏杆，在自己千丝万缕的脑海中抓住了这一条经验。

身下的海涌动着雨后初晴的平静风浪，将他们打满补丁的船摇摇晃晃地送上了新的航道。


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

他们迎来了一场恶战，路飞和索隆照常冲在最前面。他们遇上了海军中的新型能力者，闻所未闻的每次攻击都满载着新世界的恶意。

直到后方准备好了全员逃脱，索隆一身是血，酣畅淋漓，一头栽倒在甲板上时，体内的战斗渴望仍在他极端的疲倦之下喘息沸腾着。在陷入黑暗之前他感到身后一股托起的力量，是桑尼号飞上了天空。周围一片呼啸和混沌，夹杂着伙伴们相互协作的叫喊声，狂风中还有一只手拢着自己的肩膀不让自己颠簸起来，那只手力量安稳而轻柔，他知道是谁。

再次醒来时他已经浑身被绷带缠绕，繁复厚重得让他除了憋闷甚至感觉不到疼痛。索隆迟滞地翻了两下酸胀的眼睛，看到熟悉的天花板，熟悉的床头支架，几根细幼的红管子从高处垂下来，勉强转动一下手腕，大概是通进了自己的身体里。他感到左侧有一道目光，转过头，金发男人正坐在一把椅子上，右手托腮支在床头柜上，双眼微耷，安静地望着他。

索隆喉咙发干，山治也没有说话，只是维持着原来的姿势看着他的脸，好像非常自然地在等待他醒来。他们就这么莫名沉默了有一会。直到山治嘴角扬了一下，垂下眼说了句“我去给你热碗粥”，就起身走向了门口。

过了几分钟，索隆恢复神智坐了起来。这次的伤显然不轻，但并不到能让他在意的程度。用床头摆着的一杯清水润喉之后，他甚至感觉到了一丝饥饿。这时山治回来了，手里端着冒着热气的饭菜。他来到床边，将手中的托盘放下，再次拉开椅子斜对着索隆坐了下来。

“给你端来就趁热喝，还要老子送到手里吗你这头血牛？”他将碗不客气地往床那边推了推。

索隆的额头活力四射地爆出几根青筋，他愤愤地拿起碗，看到一旁的碟子里趴着一只圆润的药蟹，带着许多刺点的蓝色蟹壳在灯光下闪着光泽。但他注意的不是这个，而是碟子旁边的一支酒瓶，它靠在角落里，透过青色的玻璃可以看到几乎被喝完了。

“你喝酒了？”索隆问。对方回望他，挑了挑眉不置可否。

他这才嗅到空气中确实有着淡淡的酒味。周围没有酒杯，而酒瓶已经见了底。这不常见。

“这是我的私人酿酒，可没你的份。”山治坏笑道。

索隆咂咂嘴，那一点粥显然不是他久睡之后所期待的。并没有等待他回答，金发男人稍微转了下身子倾向床头柜，操起托盘上一只银色的小钳子和碟子上的蟹自顾自动起手来。

“吃这个吧，你只有流食和这个。今天路飞他们抓了一堆，就给你留了一只。”

耳边有一下没一下的脆响，绿发男人握着碗，低着头，很慢地喝着，一大口，一大口。稀疏的月光透过窗棱斜洒在厨子后背的蓝衬衣上，点亮了他顺流而下凸起的脊骨。他的脸笼罩在暗影里，许久没剪的头发在后脑勺柔软地扎了一圈，还是有不少碎发掉在颊侧和露出领口的绷带上。在宁静的灯下，只有他剥着蟹壳的手是亮的。避开硬刺，熟练的手指，几根指骨在手背的皮肤下此起彼伏，像海浪一样。温暖的血红在用力时上涌指尖，又在松开时退潮。他用小工具的尖头将蟹肉从碎壳中挑出，干净地码在碟子的左侧，与不要的壳界线分明。

墙上映出他不停动着的淡影，重叠着角落那口剩酒的漉漉水光。

索隆看着山治的侧影，浸在清冷的月色中，心底忽然隐隐作痛。他下意识地伸出手，拽住了其中一只忙活着的手腕，指尖不小心蹭到了冰凉的油渍。被拉住的人停止了动作，偏过头疑惑地瞧着他。

“白痴厨子，我在这里。”索隆望着映出自己轮廓的淡蓝瞳孔，不知道自己为什么要这么说。他醒来后还没说什么话，声音仍然有些沙哑。

山治盯着面前的绷带人那正经到有点滑稽的脸，怔愣了许久，然后他笑了。柔和地，又有些深奥。索隆在自己说出那句莫名其妙的话之后就等着接受老套的嘲讽，再准备怼回去。可厨子忽然的微笑像一只手温柔地扼住了他的喉咙。

“我知道。”山治也轻声说，打破了越来越肃穆的沉默。他挣开对方的手，继续回去剥他的蟹壳。索隆撇撇嘴，禁不住想要去挠自己的后脑勺，“啪”，一张纸巾照脸飞盖了过来。

“擦擦你的脏手，白痴绿藻头。”

没一会山治就将一整只药蟹处理完了，他将蟹肉归入索隆喝完的粥碗留在了床头柜上，自己端着托盘上的垃圾就离开了医疗室。

索隆靠在墙上，看着那碗丰富的动物蛋白，目光却又越过它停在角落那个青色的玻璃瓶上。发了会呆，他凑过去将它拿到胸前，瓶底金黄的酒液撞在壁上，碎出一些细小的泡沫。闻着瓶口层层叠叠的馥郁，他猜不出那人是怎么酿出的这种味道。那味道好像在昭示他就全世界这一口，喝完就没了。索隆仰起头，没有像平时那样一饮而尽，而是将那一点剩酒缓慢倾入自己喉中。随着前所未尝的温烈在嘴里绽开，他脑子里想的都是金发厨子幽深的眼睛，幽深的笑容，他离开时所面朝的幽深的夜空，和他最后那句幽深的玩笑。

“你不在这，又在哪呢。”

那声音消散在走廊，仿佛根本不在意被不被听到。


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

东海海难后的第二十九个秋夜，距草帽海贼团成立伊始第一千零三天，沧桑的骷髅旗迎着稀星，在无垠海雾中不停翻舞。旗下灰茫茫一片，一个男人穿梭在朦胧间，海贼船飘摇，像夏末最后一片弃叶托着迷失的蝼蚁。

山治绕着甲板徐步而行，漫无目的，出口温热的呼吸，缭绕在他洗完碗的冰冻指尖的烟，不觉间都融入了浓雾中，与周遭的风景一起变得不能分辨。他从厨房出来，走下楼梯，路过橘子树时轻轻摘掉了冒出头的几根断枝，又路过透出微光的医疗室，然后是船首看不见表情的狮头背后。他有些迷茫地兜圈漫步，不知道自己想去何处。

极慢的步履沿着长长的船舷移动。他恍惚已经很久没有靠近过这个地方了。说起来有些难为情，此时他能落落大方地看向四方，是因为有浓重的雾霭蒙住了他的眼睛。他知道大海无所不在，就自他的脚下绵延至远方，不论转向哪个方向，都能看到会呼吸的蓝色发光平面。

那仍然是极美丽的景象，波光粼粼的海面是生命的自主行为，与天体的起落无关。高低不尽的浪潮会掠夺一切光线，无论那来自灿烂白昼还是寂寥夜晚，然后嚼碎，成为它不朽的一部分。即使在无风的多云黑夜，它仍然呼吸，涌动，用它从世界抢来的那一丁点光苟延残喘地闪耀着。

所以它才是这世上所有残酷生命的共同故乡，他深知这一点，深知要这样不知廉耻地呼吸，活着。

忽然之间，那刺痛了他。

那一场海难无疑重击了山治，但这并不能阻挡他为这艘船献出一切的觉悟。他想，他已经见过了地狱的样子。一个成熟的人会把这当做一个要被慎重处理的慢性伤口。如果迟迟等不来一场情感爆发，而症状只是看海时的一些奇怪反应的话，那他就先呆在厨房里多一会（如果他想，关于食物的劳动永远不会少），与剑士打架动作快一些，或暂时放任头发长长将要用的眼睛都堪堪遮住也罢。

正如小船医会想一千万种方法替他们疗伤。旅程还没有结束，他又何妨不择手段地从任何处境中痊愈。

此时夜雾温柔地为他挡住了那些平日像碎片一样扎进他感官的丝丝波光，山治拂开刘海，在心里默念。

旅程还没有结束啊。

又绕回到了医疗室。门口观察窗透出的模糊灯光仿佛一轮坠落低空的满月悬在上方，是四周唯一的光源。不知道他的情人在里面正在做什么？是醒是睡，好了几分？

可是山治走开了，脚步驱使着他来到船尾，推开另一扇门走了进去。 

那是占据了一层三分之一面积的水族馆。

绵长的带状水箱像一条漂浮在虚空中的巨蛇，肚子里豢养着如梦般上下漂移的海洋猎物，将整片黑暗染成冷幽幽的蓝。

一只庞大的海王类游过上空。下方，陷在水纹乱影中的金发男人背对着它一动不动，仿佛一具降在海底的尸体。巨兽缓缓摆尾，密麻排成双列的八颗黑色眼珠顶出额前柔软的横肉，沿着男人的背脊来回转动。如果没有一层玻璃隔着，那个人应该被分食，被苔藓和盲鳗爬满，最后化作一把白骨与这生态圈融为一体。

在海兽投下的阴影里，尸体一样的山治却睁着眼睛。

这里的生物都是他们捕获上来的备用食材，弗兰奇总是及时把水箱中的脏污清理干净。因此这个占了他们船体最大部分的水族馆总是干干净净的，蓝得没有杂质。

像什么呢？

他的姐姐将他从深渊里拉起扔上广阔的大地，推着年幼的他向蓝色的地平线跑。

姐姐哭喊着说大海是宽广的，是自由的。她的眼睛里有泪水，凶狠地将他推向美丽人生的起点。

啊，原来是像蕾玖那时的眼泪啊。

水族馆精巧的循环水系统规律地在黑暗中低鸣。看不见的复杂机械操控着这个房间，营造出比梦还纯净的人工蓝。躺在沙发上的成年男人听着那嗡嗡的声音，恍如置身海上越飘越远的摇篮——

禁忌的卧房里，病重的女人向偷偷来探望的小儿子招手，故作神秘地从床榻下掏出一个东西。那是一个蓝蓝的水晶球，里面有一座发光的小火山，被雕刻粗糙的大鱼小鱼围绕着。小小的孩子很惊喜，却又担心火山，又担心四周的小鱼。索拉笑着拉过他的手与他一起将球捧着晃了晃，晶莹剔透的水中便激起了无数洁白雪片，洋洋洒洒地飞舞在火光和鱼群之间。

“哇！下雪啦！小鱼没事啦！”母亲惊叹。一大一小两颗天真的脑袋挤在一起，看假的白雪落满假的火山。

山治将自己缩起来，想要保护响彻体内每一个角落的柔软笑声。而那终究是徒劳的。

渐熄的火光再次强烈起来，某个正躺在医疗室里的人一副惨相浴血而出，将手中剑直指所谓天堂的地方，血迹斑斑地走在前方，在自己白茫茫的记忆里踩出两道长长的血脚印。

他看到自己忽然从细声细气的小孩子变成了一个赤裸的大人，从后方追逐着那个背影一路狂奔而去，甚至一跃而起，与他拥吻。

山治翻过身，回视半空中的俯瞰着他的庞然大物——那不过是一堆口感略柴的海鲜肉块。而对方那排一片死寂的小眼睛同样对他透着轻蔑的光。

他坐起来，定定地盯着巨兽，伸长脖子向它靠近，忽然猛地将头全力撞向隔着他们的玻璃墙。

一声闷响，水箱内风云突变，慌不择路的受惊鱼群四下逃窜，连同盯着他的那头怪物也反射性地甩尾抽离了对峙。混乱中有食物链更底层的撞上了巨兽的口，一片净蓝里爆破出处处殷红，被刹那发生的残酷死斗搅成一团污浊。

动荡化成光影怪异地分割着山治的脸。他被撞击导致的瞬间失聪与激烈黑闪淹没，痴痴看着血花无声怒放在天旋地转之中，露出了一个郁结终于消失的惨淡笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

如果不是那场老天没安好心的暴风雨，桑尼号本该四平八稳地行驶在通向赛茜里亚岛的康庄大道上，并在四天之内就能到达那个以宗教和石业闻名的城邦。

娜美的手指焦虑地点着面前的海图，笔尖可惜地划过原定航线的漂亮弧形，又停在新画的曲折航线上。那是大胆的一笔，她并没有保守地选择原路返回。

这条新路线让他们几乎遇上了所有海上不讨喜的东西，该死的海军，见鬼的浓雾，棘手的粮食危机——好吧，虽然船长举双手双脚赞成，但最后一个还是拉长航线的她的责任。

可是。

橘发航海士扬起俏眉，捧住脸颊。她在这片海域空白的地图上嗅到了熟悉的气味。那是未解锁的世界所发出的神秘香味，没有任何一个真正的冒险家能够拒绝——她对自己之所以会成为这艘满载着疯子的船上的一员有着深刻的理解。

娜美的赌徒风格兼顾着理性的优雅，她知道以山治的功力应付多出一周的食物短缺绰绰有余，而她不介意拉上众人一起赌一把性命——比起担忧那帮怪物，她更赞赏可爱的自己的勇气。

“啊啊啊啊啊岛啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！冒险冒险冒噗噜噜噜噜——”楼下甲板传来最经典的疯子的高呼，伴随着接二连三“扑通”的落水声，和其他各类疯子的笑声，或怒骂。

看，我还是赢了。女孩勾起嘴角，扔下笔，把海图“啪”地一收，气定神闲地走向室外。

“娜美！这座岛上有湖诶！”乌索普戴着新制的望远镜从瞭望台伸出一个头向她喊。

她高举手臂朝那边竖起一个大拇指，回喊道：“能见度可以吗？！”

“不可以！但嘿嘿嘿，用本大爷的设备就没问题！”

“很好！我过去画个图！”她边喊边快步跑向主桅杆，路过甲板时索隆和山治正各自将海水喝高了的路飞和乔巴扔上船。

“白痴，淹死算了。”她耷着眼皮嘟哝道，爬上通往瞭望台的绳子。

金发船厨一手举着草帽在空中抖菜篮子似地沥水，一脚一下下踹着蠕动在地的橡胶屁股，“听到娜美小姐的话没有！再有下次你就原地给老子淹死算了！”

绿发剑士也在给粉色高帽倒水，并对瑟瑟发抖的小驯鹿说，“那个色狼不是说你。”

“你说什么？！发霉肌肉！”“怎样啊？！鸡屎脑袋！”

就在两名救生员头顶头为斗殴预热的时候，躺在地上的路飞忽然伸长了手臂锤了海面一下，气若游丝地愤愤喊道，“谁敢淹死我！！！我打飞它！！！”

两人回过头看孩子气的船长。山治垂下眼睛，哼了一声松开了索隆的衣领，却被对方一手卡住了下巴。

“诶，你额头怎么青了？”

“诶，你膀子怎么红了？”山治挑起卷眉瞪着索隆身上的绷带，已经完全被浸湿，还隐约透出了血迹。

他摆开脸上那只霸道的大手，蹲下来把草帽扣到路飞的脸上，没有回头地对身后的人说：“多担心担心自己吧，趁上岛前赶紧换好绷带，难看死了。”

索隆看着那湿漉漉的金色头顶皱起眉头，正想继续质问，却被一旁闻声而起的乔巴扯住衣角往医疗室的方向拽，盛满歉疚的圆眼睛让他后背一凉。

“乔巴，哭吧。”厨子转过头向他脚边挤了挤眼睛。索隆看着驯鹿马上酝酿出汹涌泪水的小苦瓜脸，马上认输缴三把剑投降。

“知道了我去还不行吗！”

“还有你！”乔巴小跳到金发男人面前，挥舞着蹄子想要看他的脸，不出意外被对方拎着领子双脚离了地。他严肃地想抗议，山治却把他提到了面前，自己掀开刘海露出了肿块。

“不小心的，不疼，自己就能好。你看。”那人干脆利落地把伤情陈述完毕。

“你是白痴吗不小心？”但站着的剑士并不满意。

“因为不得不面对你的脸，所以悲从中来，没控制住。”山治把乔巴放下，推推他的小身体。

“看起来的确是普通的淤血……山治你太不小心啦！你也要上药！”乔巴数落道。

这时高空传来娜美的明亮的声音。

“大家准备好！我们要登岛了！！！！！”

“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢哦哦哦！”脸上还盖着草帽的落水狗没有跳起来，但发出了相当捧场的仰天长啸。

船尾的门被打开，弗兰奇探出庞大的上半身扯着嗓子喊道：“大姐头！！我留下看船！！！这些畜生又把我的水箱搞脏了！！！”

在忙碌地边踩住船长边向天空抛出串串爱心的山治“快快快”的催促下，乔巴先拽着不情愿的索隆奔向了医务室。

在所有人该下锚下锚，该收帆收帆的时候，山治也有许多事情做，他要换掉湿衣服，打包适量的便当，还要再次清点食物的储备。离开前，最清闲的路飞忽然把脖子伸到空中把他吓了一跳。

“干嘛啊猴子？”

“你好笨喔山治，撞头很痛的。”少年的声音一本正经，圆圆的一颗头上大眼睛像两个黑洞般盯着他额头的青肿。

山治好笑，抓着他面条似的脖子甩来甩去。

“是啊，那把你便当里的肉让给我吃吧。”

“那不行！！！！！”

最高处瞭望室中的二人也收拾完了各自的包裹。尽管乌索普莫须有的奇怪疾病又按时按点地发作了，但他还是边抽泣边往工装包里塞满了他的新发明。娜美最后对着超高倍望远镜的目镜眷恋地望了两眼——那里面的风景与窗户外的朦胧截然不同，让她乐不知返。

但实地终究还是比虚景更诱人，她背着背囊抓起天候棒，拽着身边人的后衣领把他拖到了室外。

那座她刚刚画下鸟瞰图的中型岛屿正趴在她脚下的海面，从浓重的湿雾中缓缓浮现出低矮的轮廓。她想起它外高内低的盆形地貌，环岛而生的原始森林，被树冠之海紧紧簇拥着露出一隅的内湖，和从目镜里看到的，被湖面倒映着的与天气严重不符的金色晴空。

航海士携着狙击手爬下绳梯，甲板上已经站着等候的伙伴们。她挥开雾霭向前走着，冲那些人影拍拍手，说：

“出发吧，这座岛有一颗金子般的心呢。”


	7. 前夜

CHAPTER 7 

他们不知道这座岛的名字，没看过有关这座岛的记载，只知道脚下微妙的上坡路是由奇异的卵石与赤土构成。暗红土地与墨绿树海遥遥相对，将整座岛笼罩在阴影之中，连海雾也被隔绝在外。望不到头的粗壮树干好像在行走中死去的巨人之足，从天空千千万万地踏落，在这片土地上癞痢般的芒草和荆棘之间变成了化石，从此被潮湿的青苔爬满。

他们走了半小时，别说动物，连一朵花也没见到。

不详的巨木密密麻麻，渺小的人穿行其间，孤独感和朝圣感都被无限放大。打头阵的娜美回过头望了一眼身后的队伍，他们可能是这方圆百里唯一能动的活物。

上岛的一行人被勒令在到达视野开阔的中心湖之前都不得分开。因为即便刨除了变态船工和骷髅，他们依然有着数量可观的笨蛋、路痴和胆小鬼。

每个脆皮都科学地配备了一名肉盾，乔巴的后蹄准确卡着索隆的脖子，乌索普——其实她觉得那个狙击王大可不必，也一如既往小媳妇似地缩在山治背后。而沉默的考古学家走在中间稍远的路边，一路扫视着伸入幽暗的树林。

娜美紧紧挨着爱闯祸的船长走。按照她对岛规模的预估，她希望能在天黑前到达岛屿中部。因此在那片林中空地出现之前，无法观测的天色时刻都在让她焦虑。

空地中央的石堆吸引了她的注意力。

一具雌雄莫辩的裸体斜躺在岩石上，悠闲地晒着不存在的太阳。中等身材，没有毛发的铜色肌肤薄薄地绷在不明显的肌肉与不明显的脂肪上，似乎在渗出一圈不可见的光。那人侧对着他们，双腿舒展地垂在石面，刚好能看见的尴尬领域却不见平常的性征。凹陷下去的皮肉连成一片，跟上身平坦的胸部一样光洁无瑕。

那人仿佛在呼啸的大风里听出了他们的到来，从石堆顶部抬起头，把目光投向低处站在阴影中的一行人。

“你们好呀，海贼。”

那是一张会出现在任何一个平凡人身上的脸，介乎二三十岁之间，没有头发，眉目间一丝清秀，同样分不出性别。只有那一对近乎无色的漂亮眼珠，像水中气泡一样透明，轻快地看着素不相识的他们，自然得像是刚给来做客的好朋友打开了家门一样。

“你好呀！！！你是岛民吗？！”路飞第一个从愣神中抽离，咧开一个大大的笑容，非常开朗地打起招呼。

“嗯，算是吧。”

“我叫路飞，是要成为海贼王的男人！我们是来抓鱼的，你要不要一起？！”

“不要给我这么自来熟！”一旁的娜美面露恶煞狠狠把船长的脚踩进地里，警惕地看着那个奇怪的陌生青年，“你怎么知道我们是海贼？”

虽然感觉不到敌意，但在这样的荒岛上睡觉的暴露狂，空气里写着大大的可疑二字啊！

“你们就是海贼的样子啊。而且他好像承认了？”青年无辜地说，指了指头上顶着大包的草帽男孩。

娜美果断地换了问题。

“那你，是谁？”

“我是这里的守湖人。名字的话没有，你们随便叫好了。”

“哟西，那就叫弗兰奇吧！”

“笨蛋！不是所有不穿裤子的都能叫弗兰奇！”乌索普在队伍后面探出头悄悄地喊道。

“守湖人？是岛心的那个气候很奇怪的湖吗？”娜美直奔重点。

“对啊。这你也知道？”

“我们可是海贼啊。”娜美得意地说，忽然开始友好，向青年甜甜地笑起来，“不过我们很善良的，从来不搞破坏，可以带我们去你那里吗？”

“对哦，你们想去抓鱼？”青年问，笑靥如花的少女和脚还在土里的草帽男孩齐刷刷地点点头。

“可那是遁世湖诶，不是谁都能去的。”对方挠挠后脑勺坐直身子，目光越过娜美和路飞扫过其他还没开过口的人，顿了顿，苦恼地说，“或者，你们有人想死吗？”

一声清脆的剑出鞘的声音，ta发现那个一直很扎眼的绿发男人抬起了一只独眼看向这边。剩下就是良久的尴尬，只有穿林的风摆弄着遮天蔽日的树叶。

山治叼着一根烟站在最后。说实话，那个问题被理解为挑衅一点不冤枉。可他觉得眼前这个怪人似乎不太懂礼貌，还透着一股子有点像路飞的天然。不过这些都无所谓，对方不穿衣服这点可真是太让人介意了，虽然这是在伟大航路。他暗想，微微撇过头，还是决定非礼勿视。

“你这是什么意思？遁世湖是什么？”娜美收起了笑容。

“别紧张，我只是说有可能会死人而已。”

“什么叫会死人啊！！！就是因为这样才会紧张啊你这个奇怪的家伙！”

“我是说——”奇怪的家伙跳下岩石，摆着手解释，“这个湖会听到想死的人的心愿，帮他们死掉啦。走进去就会实现你想要的死法。比如安乐死，被钱砸死，什么的。”

“娜美，听起来你好像会有危险，你别去了。”路飞听罢，赶忙凑到她耳边咬耳朵。

脸上又多了一个巴掌印的船长转过头委屈地继续问身后的人，“大家有人想死吗？”

“没有。”“没有！”“没有。”“卷眉。”“绿藻。”

“我们都很喜欢活着！怎么办！不能抓鱼了吗！！！”草帽男孩朝着守湖青年崩溃的大吼。

“山治君，我们粮食还能撑多久？”

“我建议还是能补充就补充哦亲亲娜美桑！！！！”

“你也看到了，”娜美向青年招手，“我们都没有轻生的念头。那个湖难道对正常人也有危险吗？”

“对正常人……”青年眉头微皱，低下头沉吟良久。周围静得连根针掉地都能听见，直到ta竖起手指正色道，“就是个水产很多的湖，鳗鱼非常好吃。”

“那就不要露出那么吓人的脸色啊！！！““哟西，出发出发！”

路飞爽快地抬腿就要走，被青年抬手拦住。

“太阳已经下山了，鱼晚上会躲起来的。你们在这里休息一晚，明早再去吧。”青年走到石头后，拖出一把木柴，晶亮的眼睛朝他们弯起，“晚上一起吃饭啊？你们会开PARTY吗？”

“娜美！这个人真的很不错！！！！！”有人抹着感动的眼泪向身边的人咆哮。

夜晚，一群人在空地上燃起篝火，乌索普新搞的便携式烧烤架直接将野炊的水准提升了一个档次。火堆上架着炖汤的铁桶，除了山治带来的便当，守湖人也拿出自己挂在的树上的鲜鱼，一些扔进了汤里，一些则穿成串准备烤着吃。

娜美和罗宾坐在挡风的石头后剥着橘子。她认为这座岛之所以会成为一片空白的法外之地，是因为遗世独立的磁场和贫瘠的文明。虽然听说偶尔也会有船只来到，可有心想记载这座小岛的她恐怕是第一人。湖泊的气候现象令人非常在意，她担忧着第二天天气不好而很想接着赶路。

“可你猜吕瓦说什么？”她向罗宾抱怨，“ta居然说不管外面怎么变，遁世湖的太阳永远灿烂。”她塞了一瓣橘子进嘴里，“一点道理都不讲的。”

“ta说的跟你在船上看到的是一样的，不是吗？”罗宾优雅地笑着，安抚不满意的航海士。

吕瓦，是他们的船员坚决反对船长起的“弗兰奇”和“弗兰奇A to Z”这种烂名字而逼迫那神秘的陌生人自己给出的一个称呼。可怜的青年被三人组围得无处可逃，最终抛出了明显是临时起的名字。

“吕瓦。吕瓦！吕瓦！”船长从来不挑食，马上欢快地唤起ta来。

乌索普大胆地看着那没有性征的部位，问出的问题都围绕着吕瓦是男是女。

“我不知道诶。如果我有前世的记忆可能就知道了吧？”

“哇擦咧你还有前世？！！”

“前世，来生，每个人都有的吧。”

乔巴想抽自己抢话的嘴，因为他发现自己问了一个令人伤心的坏问题。

“这座岛上只有你一个人吗？你不孤单吗？”

“啊，我一直都是一个人来着。”

吕瓦倒是粗枝大叶的没有丝毫敏感的样子。一根树枝被塞到手里，ta抬起头，看到草帽和长鼻子滑稽地趴在地上，四根树枝插到鼻孔里，合不拢的嘴含糊不清地他说：

“唉嗷呜呃呜啊，呜啊！（来跳树枝舞吧，吕瓦！）”

山治对人有两套原则，男的一套，女的一套。但面对赤条条向他走来的青年，那些都统统作废。他本着不带把的都算半个LADY的奇怪理念，只能十分僵硬地盯对方的脸，接过食材，表示感谢，又飞快地逃回锅前。

吕瓦倒是坦荡荡，站在一旁颇有兴致地看他忙碌。

“你是厨师？”

山治不自在地点了点头。

“好像很厉害的样子。”吕瓦看着他动作麻利地给鱼肉去鳞入味，面带好奇。

这句话仿佛说进了一直略显尴尬的厨师的心坎，他给出的反应既不自豪也不腼腆，脸色却明显地亮了一些。

“今天的晚餐会很好吃哦。”厨师浅笑着说。

名为吕瓦的当地人似乎一直都处在学习状态。ta看向不远处正在用树枝大跳改良筷子舞的草帽少年，又看回这个金发男人，眼神颇具玩味。

“你们这些人好像都有相当远大的追求。”ta开口说，等山治侧耳聆听，便抬起手指着路飞，“那个小船长说自己要当海贼王，那个长鼻子是要当狙击王嘛，就连那个小驯鹿都要当神医，”他转过头看着山治，平静地笑了笑，“聊到那些话也会变多。”

“不是神医，是研发万能药啦。”山治打趣道，“路飞就算了，看来你跟别人也混得不错。”

感觉男人打开了话茬，吕瓦顽皮地晃晃脑袋，又指向另一边的女士们，“她们都告诉我啦，包括那个高个子的考古学家和那个航海士，还有那边那个……”ta探头搜索着那个绿头发的男人——最沉默寡言，面色最不善，坐也找最远的石头坐的剑客，“虽然我没跟他聊，但听说要做什么世界第一。”

山治被ta平平淡淡的语气逗乐了，扬手把鱼干扔进汤里，笑着搅动汤汁。

“那家伙就是那样的笨蛋。”

吕瓦在他身边坐下来。ta喜欢跟这个气质随和的男人聊天——任何一个活在孤岛上的人都会喜欢这样的事情——虽然路飞三人组话更多，但ta此刻就想坐在这里。

地上铺着垫子，放着的一堆签子和切好的肉菜，ta便自动请缨要帮忙打下手。经过厨师同意，吕瓦动起手来。ta把滑嫩的鱼肉穿到签子上，开口问男人：“那你呢？”鱼肉后面要串那种叫苹果的东西，ta默默复习被嘱咐的事。

山治搅汤的手停了停，反问，“什么？”

“你的梦想啦。”吕瓦低着头说。

厨师沉默地对着汤锅，仿佛没听到似的。吕瓦正想重复一遍，听到那人开口，“为世界上的女士们带去幸福，还有，”他搓着手指撒下一把盐，继续用汤勺搅动，“找到一片海。路飞他们没跟你说吗？”

“是那个ALL BLUE吗？”

“嗯。”

吕瓦抬头看向厨师，那人瘦削的侧脸被火光映红，又被水蒸汽模糊了一层。

“是怎样的？”

“就是一个厨师会喜欢的地方，很多生物，什么都有。”

“我的湖也是啊。”青年嘟哝道。

山治把汤勺靠在桶边，回过头看了ta一眼，然后搓搓手掌，朝ta走来，在一旁坐下，脸上带着微微的笑，说道：“那很好，看来明天会很有收获。”

青年发现人的笑有很多种。路飞的笑，乔巴的笑，罗宾的笑。扑克脸的剑士总归也会笑。和这个金发男人高频率的微笑，都各有意义。

“吕瓦。”低沉的声音第一次叫自己的临时名字，被唤的青年张着晶莹剔透的眼睛直直地看向对方。

“为什么你会对这些事情感兴趣？”山治也看着ta。他有一双湛蓝的瞳孔。

青年微微出神。ta从那双眼睛里看到了自己的影子。

ta曾经在许多双不同颜色的眼睛里看到过这个影子。蓝色，倒是新的。像ta湖里最复杂的深水区。

吕瓦定定地看着这双眼睛的主人，把那张脸重新认识了一遍。

“我想要确认，你们为什么会活着。”守湖人坦诚地回答道，转开眼睛盯起地上的鱼片来。“来这座岛上，需要被岛感应。能得到感应的人多少都有自杀的动机。即便你们是改变航线撞了运气，也不能排除那样的可能。”

“但我是不会阻止你们去的，你们知道自己在做什么。”ta用签子的尖端戳进柔软的鱼片来回拨弄，“但遁世湖是全知的，她能听到你自己都不知道的秘密。”

“脆弱的人想要活下去，光是凭不想死这一点，真的就够了吗？人真的，能够如自己所想的那样了解自己吗？”山治出手制止吕瓦破坏食物的举动，却看到对方把挑着鱼片的签子举到他们中间，一双幽亮的眼睛在烂融融的鱼肉后面盯着自己。

他愣了一下，有些不满。

“你是说对正常人来说也还是有危险吗？”

吕瓦皱了皱眉头，“那些人也是‘正常人’。不，就像我之前说的，真那么热爱生命的话，那就是一个普通的湖而已。”

山治了然地松了口气，吕瓦却还没有结束。

“我无法理解，你们船长为什么能那么确信你们都不会有事。”

“相信同伴是海贼的天性。”

“那自己呢？也能像相信同伴那样相信自己吗？”

“如果你问的是那个挂着三把剑的人的话，他会说，当然。”

“我无法理解。”青年把签子轻轻交给山治，就像在自言自语，“相信和怀疑，哪个才能得到好的结果。”

没有人说话。吕瓦盘腿坐在地上，无言地平视着前方的森林。山治低着头，手指漫不经心捏着签子转，残破的鱼片顽强地挂在上面颤动。晚风把咫尺之外的嬉闹声吹远，木柴在火里劈开的声音格外清脆。

“我不知道。”金发男人把下巴埋在膝盖里，低低地说。青年微微点了点头。

沉默持续了很久，山治忽然转移了话题。

“ALL BLUE，被叫做奇迹。”

青年重新望向身边抱膝而坐的男人。

“奇迹？”

“嗯。就像那个白痴剑士相信自己，我也只是个相信奇迹的笨蛋罢了。”男人顿了一下，静默一笑，“奇迹是最高级品。”

“那你为什么会相信同伴呢？”

“他们啊……”吕瓦看到厨师望向远处的人们，脸上的寂静慢慢化开，“他们也是奇迹啊。”

山治揪起一根小草扔到吕瓦脚边，伸了个懒腰支起身子，声音也恢复了有些轻佻的松弛：

“其实，我也有很多不能理解的事。但有信念的人对死是没兴趣的。所以就算是你那个爱打听的杀人湖，也没法抓住这种家伙什么把柄吧。”

“别这么说。她是慈悲的。”吕瓦不舒服地把五官扭到一起，作出苦瓜脸表示抗议。

“也许吧，不过明天她大概只能听到白痴海贼心里只有第二天早餐吃什么了吧。”

拥有如水双眼的两个人在空虚夜色中再次对视，忽然都咯咯地大笑了起来。

月亮升高。人们在篝火旁追逐打闹，热浪把空气扭曲出波纹，卷入其中的雀跃欢歌仿佛胶片一样被拉长放慢。熊熊火光像一只眷恋的大手，在每一个朦胧的身影间来回抚摸。火堆另一面的烤架边，把袖子卷到肩膀的金发男人借着火焰的遮挡，将手里的肉串塞到身后绿发男人的嘴里。他们的手在背后十指相扣。

“你们聊得挺好。”

“我以为绿藻在冬眠呢，这也知道？”

“我什么都知道。”索隆不动声色地把脸埋在面前的颈窝里咬了一口。“那种也算在你lady的范围里吗？”

“你不是什么都知道么。猜啊。”山治微微仰头把他拱开，说话的热气扑在茸茸绿发里。没有人注意到藏在烈火后的亲密，对面乔巴为路飞乌索普和新朋友的斗舞比赛欢呼的声音时强时弱。

“怎么不跟他们一起跳？”

“我在干活呢。”

索隆从后面扶住山治料峭的骨盆，把他的屁股轻轻左右摇晃，“以前干活你也跳，像这样，蠢极了。”他说了个谎，握剑的手在怀中人身下漫游。

“今天不行！”

“你哪天都不行。多久没做了？”

“不行就是不行，回船上。”

“好，回船上。”用力捏了捏对方的大腿，索隆放开山治，走到他身边跟他并排站着。得逞般地补上注脚，“明晚。”

山治点头，又摇头，最后活动了一圈颈椎。

两个成年男人共享舒适的沉默。一人安静地翻着烤架上所剩无几的肉串，一人全神贯注地填饱自己的肚子。

“还是应该把布鲁克带来。”索隆嘴里塞满食物，声音含糊不清。

“为什么 ？”

“他拉琴你会跳舞。”

厨师好笑， “你怎么知道。”

“我什么都知道。”剑士伸手拨开柔软的金色刘海，用大拇指摩挲已经上过药还未消肿的额角。

夜幕下的红色眼睛在燃烧，让山治呆呆出神，拉下索隆温暖的手，低头在掌心里深深地吻了一下。

然后他目光柔和地望着脸鼓鼓嚼着肉洋洋得意的情人笑，笑那什么都知道的男人一如既往地不知道，那样的吻是属于恋人。


	8. 遁世湖

CHAPTER 8 

第二天清早才露晨曦，吕瓦就带着一行人向岛心湖出发。后半程的地面开始向下倾斜，一望无际的连绵巨木带着肃穆的阴影再次压下来。但光明没多久就绽放在了尽头，回首身后一路并不长，却暗无天日的深林，竟凭空生出一种劫后余生之感。

众人从昏暗步向那出口的光芒，赫然就置身于灿烂之中。

眼前是一方美得足以夺走呼吸的天地。

洁白恣意的云絮漂浮在凛冽高空，天幕青蓝，澄明无匹，他们几日未见的日轮正挂在穹顶吞吐着绚烂的光焰。渺小的飞鸟鸣啸着穿过重重光束落回到远方闪光的树海。岛屿之心的遁世湖就在面前，全然是一面巨大的镜子，完完整整地将这片天空复刻在湖面。坠落金乌在她腹中发光，给随风迁徙的大片波涛都描上了扭动的金线。

山治呆呆地沿着芒草摇曳的堤岸走向前，低头看氢气般透明的湖水涌上边际，拍在他脚边。

“这就是……遁世湖。”娜美喃喃自语，把手伸入阳光下旋转的微尘。她的手变成金色，恍如隔世地张开又握起。她知道岛外仍然是雾浓的阴天，这片晴空无疑就像是用斧头劈出来的一个世界。

“我说了吧，这里每一天都天气很好。”吕瓦靠在她身后的树上说。

“这简直就是另一个次元啊。”航海士发出感叹，她忍不住向唯一对这里熟悉的人寻求解释。

吕瓦耸着肩摇头，“我也不懂，只知道从睁眼的那一天起，她就是这样的了。”

路飞尖叫着一个猛子扎入水中，乔巴也尖叫着在岸上直跺蹄子。会水的人正麻烦地面面相觑看谁要下去捞人，麻烦的源头就带着震耳欲聋的大吼顶着草帽破出了水面。

“我能游泳啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”草帽哗啦啦啦地往下滴水，顶上趴着一只吓得高举起双螯的螃蟹。

湖泊解除了恶魔果实的诅咒，让能力者也能被水拥抱。乔巴一蹦三尺高，追随着浪里白条的路飞跳进水里。乌索普自然也急吼吼地扔下背包，跑出两步，又折回从包里翻出什么神奇小零件卡在头上，转头三步两步地向损友们扑去。

“这里好多鱼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！快来！！！！！”傻瓜三人组浮在远远的湖面把满怀的鱼虾抛向天空造出奢侈的雨，人们这才知道守湖人所言不虚。

“你要走了？”娜美发现兜着手看着路飞们笑的吕瓦站直了身子。

吕瓦点点头。

“你们随意吧，我要去周围转转。说不定会有像你们这样的人上来。”不过，他转过头，脸上笑意柔和，“第一次有人在湖里这么开心，我觉得很好。”

女孩也笑了，向他挥挥手，目送他走入了密林。

娜美走到湖边，在草地上坐下，掏出笔记本准备记录自己的观测。而眼角处的鲜绿色实在晃眼，她偏过头问大喇喇躺在阳光里的健壮男人，“你怎么在这里啊？”

“你有意见吗，啊？”剑士脸上是一如既往的波澜不惊和慵懒的困意。

娜美指了指美得炫目的湖水，“把你这身腱子肉给我用起来，抓鱼去。”

索隆根本没有仔细听她的话，他眯着独眼顺着娜美手指的方向看，只是在困顿中欣赏山水，顺便欣赏伫立在山水间的金发男人。

娜美看着绿发剑士的眼睛越眯越细，知道自己正在被忽略。但她念及这男人的懒怠是因为在孤岛上也保持着守夜的习惯，何况解锁了会游泳的路飞这种顶级劳力，便也原谅了这个美景也无法打动的无趣之人。温暖的阳光晒得她也昏昏欲睡，她赶紧把目光转回膝上，免得自己也开始变得懒惰。

山治脱去鞋子，披着船上的渔网也走入湖中。他环视一周，发现除了罗宾去了树林里探索，其他人都在视野之中找到了舒适的位置。他在心中感叹考古学家的智慧与克制，蹬脚没入清凉的湖水。

湖泊比想象的深得多，丛丛藻荇像长在倒影的漫天卷云里，无数的鱼类穿行其间，冰凉的鱼鳞总是蹭过他的身上。湖床的泥沙埋着碎星般闪着光，凑近看才发现竟然铺满了五彩斑斓的磷虾，那些光点出自半透明甲壳下的荧光器官，越向深处越是密集，聚成了银河般的光带。

山治并不着急张网。他把身体收成流线型，在不深不浅的高度上滑行，仔细地环视四周，寻找合适撒网的地方。

“只取所需，一击必中，好的厨师是最体面的猎人！”

像天生的一尾鱼，他过于熟稔地控制自己的身体，一时间产生了一些恍惚。好像回到了学徒时期练习捕鱼的东海，那时总有一个粗鲁的大汉游在急躁的自己背后，随时准备猛踹他的屁股。

说到屁股，他看到了前方小小的驯鹿屁股。能听懂动物语言的乔巴不是猎手，正跟一群孔雀鱼玩得开心。山治锁着空气的嘴角轻轻勾起，摆动腰肢绕开他们，寻向更远的地方。

优越的肺活量支撑他进入了最宽广的湖心。繁杂生命组成的鲜活壮景在纯粹的水世界中如画卷拉开。水面的笑声越来越远，他向最瑰丽拥挤的深处潜去，抖开肩上细密的网，无声地融入其中。

一条大型赤鳗缠绕在水草之间。他盯着那抹浮动的红，屏息蓄势，从几群鱼忽散忽聚的斑斓风暴之间地俯冲而下。赤鳗目盲，陷入绝境才有所反应，力气却不小，在网里拼命扭动。山治头朝下半飘在湖底，握着小刀利落地结束了它的挣扎。他偏头避开网眼里漫出的鲜血，看着逐渐平息的死物有些走神，脑海里无意识地残念比纸薄的命，连死都没有味道。

汩汩深流声持续撞击耳膜。忽然一声重锤之鼓炸响在他天灵盖下。如同后脑被钝器重击了一下，他直直地栽倒在沙子里，意识断片之际竟有浓烈的血腥味涌入他屏气的鼻腔。再次抬起头时，他震惊地发现四周一片漆黑，湖床消失了，一切湖底的动植物，红色鳗鱼，连同他的渔网也不见了踪影。沉重的压强证实他还在冰冷的水域，却不是遁世湖中，而是无边无际的深渊。

他涌起不详的预感，立即向上回游，却在眼前的虚空中看到了一个身影。

顿时，他睁大了眼睛，仿佛浑身的血液都在同一刻抽离了身体 。

血腥味来自背影的一条右腿，断口处涌出的血雾像鬼魅一样化开朝山治扑来。那人却浑然不觉似地向前游去。他背上披着的灰白长衣在水里张开，像一双能飞万里的翼展载着他苍劲魁梧的身躯驰骋深渊，扑动之中现出金色的编织长须在前面飘舞的残影。

山治鬼使神差地转过身，趔趄着，跌跌撞撞地向那人追去。可即便他使出了最高规格的海中步行，拼尽全力伸长了手，也始终与那看起来十分沧桑的背影差出一截的距离。他颤抖地呼喊哲夫的名字，一串串气泡不断从嘴中呛出，那人却仿佛永远不会知闻，依然以他永远追不上的速度一往无前地离开。

“臭老头你他妈的给我停下——”

一直得不到回应的山治逐渐变得像个委屈的小孩一样在后面歇斯底里地大叫。他心下一片凄惶，连自己也听不到自己的声音——因为这一无所有的虚空竟十分的吵闹——并不是怪物低鸣般的水流声——而是那一下把他锤入了这恐怖之境的鼓声，自他开始追逐哲夫起就再度响起。那声音仿佛是在他的灵魂中盘旋，一锤，一锤地无限重复，并随着他逐渐浓烈的感情很快地叠加第二层，第三层……成千上万层。令人难以置信的密集鼓声交织成一片不断壮大的混沌，在血腥激荡的黑暗中仿佛一支苍茫的挽歌，正高奏着迎送千军万马步上末日之途。

他的身体像正被岩浆炙烤，每一寸皮肤感觉都在蒸发，每一根骨头都在被莫知所起的剧痛折磨，让他发出生病的幼童那样的哀嚎。

“我在这里啊——”

一个巨大的黑色漩涡出现在前方，山治预感自己无能为力，嘶吼反而梗在喉中变成了病态的呜咽。他眼睁睁地看着哲夫的背影以噩梦般的孤决冲入那片彻底的黑暗，自始至终都没有回头看他一眼。

他也跟着冲了上去，却被无形的力量反弹了出来，重重摔在忽然出现的地面，震感之强，让他又失去了一秒意识。再次恢复时他发现自己躺在一片宁静的深蓝之中。那吞噬了哲夫的黑洞不见了，视野之内，是大海的海底。

他虚脱地仰躺在沙地上，面朝波光粼粼的海面。细碎的海洋雪片从上空飘下来，温柔地覆盖在他滚烫的肢体上。有阴影穿过对面朦胧的白光，传说之中的奇珍异兽悠然摆尾，成群结队地泅泳在山治疲惫的眼睛里。

“你知道ALL BLUE吗？”

许多人问过这个问题。许多声音起起落落地重叠在一起，有孩子的，大人的，老人的，他的，他人的，活着的，死去的。

他知道一切都是幻觉，从头到尾都知道。而这幻境现在变得像童话般善良，把整片海洋装进了镇定剂的针管在注入他的骨髓。那的确非常抚慰。他想蜷起身体，把自己像贝壳一样埋进白沙。可是他没有，只是摊着四肢，木然地望着美丽的湛蓝。

“这是在干什么？”有一个他坐在心里问自己，和他一起向上看着鱼群呼啸而来，又呼啸而过。

心里的他一口接一口地吞云吐雾，然后望着脚下，松开手，烟头掉在地上，火星继续发亮。

心脏升起一阵烧灼的剧痛。一股悲愤的烈火以那一点为源头顺着血管蔓延向山治灵魂的每一个末端。他映着涣散深蓝的瞳孔逐渐聚焦，射出残酷的光芒。燎原的怒火燃烧到了他的肉体上，恶魔风脚在海底一瞬间爆发出熊熊烈焰。

整座海底地动山摇，塌陷的海床发出震耳欲聋的咆哮。山治从沙暴中跃起，浑身裹着红光，双腿如若无阻地扫向四面八方。他在自己造出的毁灭性狂流中，疯子般一下一下地跺烂一切他脚踩的东西，把洋洋洒洒的海雪送进漩涡，把奇迹之海的美丽生灵烧成焦炭。

沉重的战鼓声随着他的暴起，又重新铺天盖地地，饕风虐雪般袭来。

“就是这样，它再也无法欺骗你了。”另一个自己蹲在烈火中，捡起地上的烟屁股塞进嘴里。海里的山治杀红了眼，他癫狂，暴怒又哀伤，像面对着一个伪装成爱人的仇敌，斩下千千万万次死手，誓要将她的面具生生撕碎。

心中的金发男人笑意阴郁，手里捏着香烟划过空中，作出了谢幕的动作。

“美梦要醒咯。”

浑浊激荡的蓝海被劈出了一道深红的裂缝，童话世界终于不堪摧残，携着它的废墟轰然崩塌，露出了外面的无尽虚空。却不再是伸手不见五指的黑暗，而是一片灼目的血红。

这里就是他的葬身之地。这是山治一闪而过的念头。

与虚无一同归来的还有剥肤蚀骨的疼痛，和带着明显恶意，忽然恢复的对氧气的饥渴。他已经习惯了那些盖过一切的战鼓声，也许是承受不住超负荷的听觉已经趋近失灵，被一层意志提着线将将站在极限边缘，他甚至感到了额外的寂静。

大音若希吗？那真是糟糕。

他吃力地看向与他一同站立的人。那人站得轻松，笔直，正仰头看着上方，一模一样的脸，金发整齐明亮，丝毫不像自己般破败不堪。

他想起这人不久前说的最后一句话，是告诉他美梦结束了。

所以这是梦醒的世界吗？依然不是遁世湖，是红色的。

不，应该说，这是遁世湖真正的样子吧。

健全的那个他一直在仰望，并朝上空张开了双臂。山治看到他的脸上竟然有泪水。

他顺着那人的目光抬起头来。

一个个大大小小的身影出现在海雪落下的地方。

打头的是帕蒂和卡尔涅，后面跟着一长串尾巴，都是熟悉的面孔，在虚无中缓缓地向他们降临。那是一支巴拉蒂的幽灵队伍。人们穿着白色的厨师服，没有记忆中粗犷的夸张表情，就连永远嬉笑怒骂的卡尔涅脸上，也只有纯粹的平静。而另一个自己敞开胸怀站在他们中间，一个个灵魂穿过他的拥抱，又一往无前地向下坠落，就像一个庄重的告别仪式。

山治感觉自己在目睹一场火海中的雨，只不过每一颗雨滴都是他心灵的一块带血的碎片。他拖着失去知觉的腿走上前，也站到那雨幕中间。老流氓帕蒂的幽灵面容神圣地穿过了他的身体，轻得像冷风拂面。淅淅沥沥的雨点，每个人都用难听的声音叫过他小茄子，还都在那个吵闹的后厨里踹过他的屁股。他想把那些屁股好好地踹回去，抬起腿，轻轻地踢着空气，踢在那些细雨无声的虚影上。

当穿着厨师服的哲夫出现在队伍的末尾时，山治满怀着绝望的温情，笑了起来。身旁的另一个自己依然高举着双臂，而他呆呆地仰着脸僵立在原地，迎着这次终于不再背对着他的养父的灵魂慢慢降落。那双永远用轻蔑掩饰着慈祥的眼睛像记忆里的每一天那样看着他们，在眼前放大，又穿过他们看向身后的深渊。

高大的亡灵轻得毫无重量，却仍然能将他完全笼入胸怀，又继续沉向脚底，留下身后的空荡。

哲夫路过之后，山治感觉身体空得难受，是行尸走肉的那种难受。他无意识地在红色的天空中搜寻，却找不到自己弄丢的东西。于是他想去下面找找，便转过头向后跌去。

天空忽然出现一个裂口，伴随着光芒涌入的是一阵微弱而明亮的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

山治倒抽一口凉气，猛地张大眼睛，将自己摇摇欲坠的身体扔回原地。

“路飞！！！”

他跪在半空剧烈颤抖。船长的笑声像一个长长的鱼钩，伸进地狱里吊起了他最后的一口气。那一瞬间，他在走马灯里看到了一拥而入的色彩，红橙黑蓝粉紫白，烦人的绿。每一抹都霸道地侵入了这地狱的猩红，像疯狂滋长的蜉蝣瞬间挤满了他的心灵。

他想起地狱里的生灵是如何苟延残喘的样子。身体的记忆操控着战士从坟墓中爬起，透支着生命，从气绝的喉咙中发出怒吼。无形的力量死死捆住溃散的肉体，把灵魂的荣光锁在中间。他拖着千钧之重的身体，在排山倒海的战鼓声中迎头而上，向那唯一光明的缺口前进。

另外一个自己不知何时压在了他的背上，不断拖着他向下沉。山治眼睛近乎全盲，混乱的声音揪扯着他的心脏要将他整个震碎。他全部精力都集中在那几不可闻的笑声，只把自己当成是愚蠢的兽，咬住一个永远不放的饵，不管前方是救赎还是陷阱，只管向那冲去。

“路——飞——”他一遍遍地默念伙伴们的名字。听到的却是另一个自己趴在他耳边哭泣，和声嘶力竭的诘问。

疯狂地，泣血地在他耳边重复地问：为什么。

那声音中庞大的悲凉将他吞没。但他依然不肯屈服于那人施加的堕落的力量，奋不顾身地逆流而上。

巴拉蒂的亡魂再度从上空出现，熟悉的面孔，冰冷的长队，如同一场白色暴雨向他袭来。

“路飞。”山治绝望地伸出手，呼喊他的船长的名字。背上的山治和他脸贴着脸痛苦地尖叫。

亡灵的暴雨呼啸而过，将他从里到外打得湿透。

他忘了自己在哪里。他的感官停止了。

有泪水涌出眼眶，融入无垠的火海。他听到自己的声音终于，和背上的人重叠在一起，带着响彻天际的狂怒吼出：

“为什么——！！！！！！！！！”

质问他离开的故乡。质问他缺席的墓场。质问奇迹的，蔚蓝的梦。

那一刻身体一轻，背上的重负消失了。不屈的战士在挽歌震撼的绝响中听到了另一个自己忽然变得松弛的声音：

“去说再见吧，山治。”

出口的光明洒到头顶。再也没有人阻挡他的去路。

一个山治消失了，像气泡。

他拖着躯壳破水而出，终点的光与色彩骤然回归。还没来得及呼吸一口空气，他只张开了眼睛，将几张脸孔收进眼底。路飞和乌索普就在咫尺之外，他们半个身子泡在水里，手里兜着渔网，看向自己的震惊之中还混着没褪去的笑意。乔巴粉红色的帽子搁在岸边一块石头上。再远一点，美丽的娜美沐浴在美丽的阳光里，似乎正在酣睡。

还有一抹扎眼的绿色在余光边缘。那张脸没法看清了，轮廓咋咋唬唬的，像是要向这边飞来的样子。

山治的眼皮垂下来，他嘴巴动了动，但什么也没说。几道强光从体内将他四分五裂地劈开，直直冲向俯瞰着大地的阳炎。

如果另一个自己还在，一定会心有灵犀地替他去阻止别人看见这一瞬间他的样子，无论女士还是臭男人。没有人应该承受那种残忍。

在巨大血光中喷向天地的是他的脑浆，淋在脱离头颅翻飞的半张脸和永远的蓝眼珠上。断裂的下巴倒出情话翩翩的舌头和牙齿，尝过几次所爱之吻的躯干炸成飞溅的肉泥，踏遍荒芜战场的双腿像木偶被扯断线甩向不同的地方，曾经一生珍贵的厨师灵魂拖着手臂，像破布条般被爆风丢开。组成黑足山治的那些东西成为无数带血的肉块炸向天空，犹如口中被射入了鱼雷的海兽那样轰然崩碎。

血雨混着断肢泼洒，又在眨眼间灰飞烟灭，无影无踪，剩下极微的光尘落向湖面，像曾经的那头金发，朗朗地飞舞在如斯的艳阳天。

那一刻他痛极了，痛得放弃一切。如果布鲁克知道，也许能为他打造一个冷笑话：山治桑在尖叫，可是他没有喉咙耶，哟嚯嚯嚯。

然而，他并没有感到痛苦。那跟他经历过的任何一种巨大痛苦都不一样。无尽的光和热分解着他的身体，竟然温暖得催人泪下。他已经失去了所有努力的可能，而再也看不见的眼睛和跑不了的双腿却终于追赶上了真实的光明。

那一瞬，他忽然明白了遁世湖上为何永远阳光灿烂。

“她是慈悲的。” 

这么好的天气，本应该好好告别。

不过，人生无法告别的东西，真的太多啦。

他彻底破碎了。


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

尖叫和怒吼撕裂了沉静的天空，树林中的罗宾瞳孔微震，回首望向寂寥的背后。

湖畔，娜美从难以抵抗的甜梦里惊醒，撑地坐起，本子从她胸口滑到草地上。

她迷茫地看到湖中乌索普呆立的背影，还有声音都变了调的路飞伸长了身体扑向前方。索隆可怕的嘶吼掠过上空，震得她头脑发麻，等回过神来，剑士的身影已经在巨大的水花中落入了湖心。

行动力最快的两个人横冲直撞到恐怖的一幕发生的地方，只够到一张渔网，被涟漪无辜地推来拥去。索隆目眦尽裂，伸手拉过它，一片暗红的破碎鱼鳍从中脱落，融入了水色。路飞的草帽挂在身后，震惊地对着倒影中自己被阴影爬满的脸。

万千束错综交杂的阳光像是从另一个时空投射下来，毫不吝啬地向噩梦中的人布施它们的恩泽。绚烂的风光，绚烂的时光，可以无限挥霍的，统统慷慨送上。

利箭正是如此讽刺地扎透每一个人。他们都清醒地处在不可再醒的现实之中。爆炸之后，万籁俱寂。连虫鸣和鸟叫仿佛也一同停止了。

下潜的乌索普过了许久重新浮出湖面，透过望远镜看向船长，镜框中已满是泪水。

“路飞，没用的……”

索隆双眼充血一片通红，他抚上腰间，后退几步，路飞也低着头退开。

狂暴的橡胶枪和烦恼风将整个深湖铲底掀翻，一排排滔天巨浪落下，变成了狂风暴雨。被抛上高空的鱼虾遮天蔽日，又重重的摔回石上，树上，和浑浊的激流中。乔巴从一个角落逃上礁石，不知所措的小小一个，被动物们的惨叫声吓得抱着头哭起来。

天堂的覆灭只需一眨眼。尸体散发着新鲜的水腥味横遍绿野，败草涂地，何其无辜。可他们要找的人却没留下一丝痕迹，阳光依旧灿烂。

“山治！”

草帽少年站在石顶大吼。他浑身湿透，红着眼眺望四野，想要得到他的厨师的回应。只有空谷把他的呼唤层层叠叠地悠荡回来。

“山治！”少年压过自己嘹亮的回声伤心地呼喊。

路飞的模样让娜美终于意识到发生了什么。混乱的爆炸声再度在脑海中回放，一阵寒气蔓延了她的四肢百骸。她的身后是他们来时的入口，风从那里吹来。远处的索隆不再盯着恢复平静的湖面，转过身离开了岸边。他沉默地走向森林的方向，满头满面反光的水珠像撒了他一身的盐。娜美的目光从他身上移开，迟钝地扫过眼前。寂静的湖水，哀恸的伙伴，青绿的堤岸，一双鞋。

一双熟悉的黑色皮鞋压在湖边的青草上，湿淋淋的鞋尖顽皮地冲着两个方向。她忽然找不准呼吸的节奏，惊出一口似笑的哭声，崩溃地转开了眼睛。皮肤表层一片温暖，她却冷得发起抖来。

“起来，去找那个人。”索隆越过她肩膀，头也不回地步入了森林。

娜美没有说话，她仰着头看着高高在上的烈日，燃烧的瞳孔布满疑憎，仿佛她从来不曾认识它的光芒。


	10. 啼哭岛

CHAPTER 10 

吕瓦把新捡的木柴拖回空地上时，碰上了本应在湖区的草帽团。

Ta回过头看向气氛与不久前截然不同的那些人，脑中冒出了自己随时会被摔到地上的想法。

为首的少年在阴影里，脸上是一片陌生的肃杀：

“吕瓦，山治在哪里？”

路飞的话令ta产生了一种奇妙的错位感。那两个名字都不属于ta。前者被作为ta的代号，而后者是对方的厨师。它们的主人都不在这里。可ta仿佛能看到彼此陌生的他们前前后后地走上了同一条命运之路。

睫毛微微翕动，ta平静地面对着路飞。

“他死了。请节哀。”

然后就被沉重地摔到了地上。

冰冷剑刃抵着颈动脉，上方高大的身躯压下笼罩的阴影，带着万钧之力让ta动弹不得。绿发剑士逆着天空半膝蹲立，向ta投射的目光中是毫不掩饰的杀意。

吕瓦眨眨眼，ta想起刚出生时自己的眼睛仍有知觉，诸如酸楚，或苦涩。而经过时间的麻醉，那种无用的感触也渐渐不再出现。

“带我去找他。”路飞重复道。

“他死了。”

“我知道了，所以他在哪里？”

“路飞，我默认你是知道死的意思的。”吕瓦说。

“如果他死了，就带我找他的尸体。”

“遁世湖中的死亡不会留下尸体。现在去看看，你们刚刚杀死的那些动物也已经消……”

“没问你湖的事，我问的是我的伙伴。”路飞打断了他。

吕瓦仰躺在地轻轻叹了口气。

“我再说一遍，你的同伴已经死于遁世湖，灰飞烟灭，从此解脱。”

“解脱？只有向往死亡的人才会被解脱，是你说的吧，吕瓦！”低吼声来自橘发的航海士，ta可以从她的声音里听出那双眼中滚动的雷霆，“山治又怎么会它的范围之内？”

“因为像那样死去，是他的愿望。”ta出神地说。

疼痛传来，薄刃片入ta的皮肤。索隆像对待尸体一样俯视着TA。

“你胆敢再说一遍那是他的愿望。”

青年转过头，丝毫不在意ta的动作加深了自己的伤口。

“昨天我已经跟他聊过了。”ta的眼珠如此剔透，甚至荡着悲悯的涟漪，“他为什么活着，还有我的忧虑。”

“他什么都知道。”ta看着剑士说。

绿发男人身上的气息忽然变得无比寒冷，让吕瓦以为自己踩入了一片禁区。

“那你应该更清楚他属于我们这边。”一个脚步声靠近，路飞一步步踏出阴影，驻足在他的脑袋边。“就算掉进地狱他也会爬回来的。”

青年听闻这话，身体莫名地抖动起来。ta躺在地上笑弯了腰，喉咙在剑刃上不停发颤：

“你到现在还不明白吗？应该弄清楚的是你，是你的伙伴知晓一切后，仍然选择走入湖中。就算会得到残酷的答案，他也要验证自己的人生。”吕瓦大声回答，“你睁眼看看，天堂地狱在哪里？你们的誓言里吗？”颈部流出的鲜血反而让ta更加激动，仿佛在进行一场广场上的演说，“你看，这里只有人间啊！”

“路飞，你，你们毫不怀疑自己的生命。你们的眼睛里没有我的影子。”TA乏力地躺回地面，“可是他有。”

“那又如何？”

青年放空地对着上方剑士健壮的胸口，坦然地陈词，“我是死在这里的所有人！”

“士兵，海贼，商人，教师，小偷，雕塑家，恋人，夫妇，儿女……”

“甚至你的厨师那样，连地狱都不怕的勇士。”

“为什么他们会有一样的眼睛？”Ta目光呆滞地瞧着上空：

“船长，你认识那样的眼睛吗？”

寂静和利刃包围了TA，TA不在乎。

“你才不是山治。”“他说得对。”

两个声音同时打破沉默，众人从恍惚中抽离，看向一边与路飞抢话的人。

“罗宾！”娜美略带怒意地惊呼。

高挑的女人站在人群边缘看向航海士，淡淡地复述了一遍自己的话：“他说得对，厨师先生像之前来到这里的人一样，死于自己的选择。那是他在知道遁世湖的一切之后，用自己做的一个实验。”

面对他人显而易见的质疑，罗宾继续说：

“路飞，你不必怀疑，他作为我们的同伴绝不可能有求死的意志。但作为个人，他的人生状态很可能已经在我们不知道的地方发生了改变。也许他自己对那也只是模糊的体验，仍然在寻找解答。”

“至少现在看来，那个变化对他来说相当重要。重要到即使拥有如此强烈的生存意志，也足以令他在内心深处否决掉自己全部的生命意义。我想，这就是厨师先生得到的答案。因为遁世湖做的，”她沉吟一下，叹道，“是人间的审判。”

“这是山治给我们的答案？！就因为这样，他就要在我们面前，甚至让娜美也眼睁睁地看着他把自己用那种方式杀死吗？！”乌索普在一旁奋臂直呼。他无法接受。

“对。”罗宾静静地看着他，声音低了下去，“抱歉。”

“路飞，大家，我需要你们仔细听我接下来的话。”她唤起船长的名字，却在一旁变出了几只手分别按在剑士的手臂和吕瓦的肩膀上，轻轻地把两个人分开。绿发男人没有作出危险的反抗，只是抬起眼盯着她。

“第一，收下他的答案。也就是说，”罗宾边说边把吕瓦从地上扶起，目光却穿过索隆眼中的冰层直达他的眼底。那幽深之中坐着修罗，她凝视他，平静地说：

“告诉自己，这里是伟大航路的一座无名岛，我的朋友山治，已在今天死去。”

她的话说给众人听，却字字清晰地落入那独处黑暗的耳中，像一条高洁的死谏。

罗宾停了下来，索隆突变的表情和四周的沉默都完美地表达了对此的激烈否决。她给这份集体情绪留了一段时间去沉淀，足够长的时间——她让自己沉浸在这淡淡的残忍氛围中发了会呆。在她认为时机成熟，或者说可能被伙伴针锋相对之前，她重新说了下去。

“我有一些想法，但那只是基于传说的猜想，”罗宾将目光从索隆脸上移开，投在路飞身上，“也许都是错的，我知道得太少了。”

路飞安静地看着他的考古学家，他不喜欢她说的每一个字。可当他看到那片没有一丝光芒的绛紫时，那些都飞到了九霄云外。他竟无念无想，自发地朝罗宾露出了一个小小的笑容，并不明显，却有着他的阳光。

“不会，你肯定对。”

像乡间被小孩投射了花炮的夜空，罗宾的眸子动了一下，焕发出美丽的星子。她微微颔首，继续说：

“第二点是我的猜想。这是在伟大航路，死亡很可能不是终点。”

“我们已经找遍了有关遁世湖的资料，结果一无所获。所以我去调查了树林。”

人们这才发现罗宾手里一直拿着什么。她在吕瓦身边蹲下，将那物体放到了地上。那东西裹着泥土，看上去像是一坨纠缠不清的根块。

罗宾稍微清理了一侧的表面，向众人指出暴露出来的气孔，说道：

“这是这里两棵树之间的树根。它们通过这样的孔洞相互连接，跟我挖开的其他地方一样。我想这座岛整片林子都是这样共享着养分。”

“根部作为生命的通道，这种共生关系我在一本书里见到过。但那是一个传说。”罗宾顿了顿，“跟ALL BLUE是一个性质。”

在神树的记载中，有一种树木总是成群而生。它们根脉相连，当林中的一棵死去，邻近的树便会输送生命使它复活。分享养分的树逐渐枯竭而死，而获得新生的树则在原来的高度上继续发育，最终也将牺牲自己去哺育附近的死树。但它们经历了第一次复生后，便无法再长出年轮，只能变为失去记忆的空心木。可即便如此，千千万万的树木还是像这样，在无数次重生复死间生长得提坦般巨大，形成了永不倒下的参天密林。连太阳神都为这份生命力动容，为了让它们像过去一样，拥有生命真正的尊严，便将自己的火种作为记忆寄存在它们的树冠之中。有了记忆之火，生命将永不熄灭。

“人们叫它们‘摩涅塔’，相信有它们在的地方，死去的就会重生。人们歌颂它们‘站在彼岸的冥河边，向列着队的亡灵播撒生的回忆。’因为摩涅塔的意思就是‘给我记忆，给我生命’。”

“我并不百分百确定这里就是传说中的摩涅塔之林。我只能说，它们一切都符合。高大，相通的根，中部以上空心的树干。也许我错了。”女人半膝跪地，紫色的眼瞳像稀有的查罗石，平视着坐在地上的青年。

“可是吕瓦，山治值得我们犯错，犯下很大的错。比如摧毁这整座岛。你明白吗？”她说出了她的结语。

吕瓦低着头听完了那一席长论，包括最后的绵里藏针。ta呆呆地伸出手触碰那截树根的残片，然后将它拢进手心，喃喃自语道：“摩涅塔。”

“那只是一个可以改变的名字。”罗宾对他放柔了声音，“但我猜对了。”

吕瓦回避着对话。可最后还是无奈地叹了一口气。

“你们破坏了我的湖，砍了我的树根。”

“但你猜对了。”

TA又停下来陷入僵持，很久之后，才再度开口。

“其实也有人曾经把这里叫做啼哭岛。” 

“啼哭是婴孩的事。”罗宾仔细指出。

“嗯，虽然那只是一个可以改变的名字。”吕瓦低声应道，“你可以这么去认识它。因为像你说的，在这里死去的人可以像婴儿一样重获新生。但并不是每个人都有那样的机会。所以你们也别满怀希望。”

“愿闻其详。”

青年看女人摆出了坚定姿态，便慢慢说了下去。

“只有那些怀着强烈眷恋死去的人才能够被赋予再一次的生命。而且，复生的本体只有被人找到才能够苏醒，否则就只是一副不死不活的空壳永远沉睡在被遗忘的世界里罢了。”

罗宾立即接道：“如果是这样，我们马上就要去找他。我知道你也不想他变成那样。”

青年的目光落在女人沾满泥土的手上，停顿了一下：“你们也不想想，万一他不在那里呢？”

“才不会，”路飞大喇喇地坐到他们一旁的石头上加入对话。他完全变回了放松的模样，明朗地翘着双脚，“山治肯定等着我们呢。”

吕瓦愣愣地看向草帽下少年的笑脸，仿佛陷入了思考。无言片刻，TA开口道：“从来没人能活着重返湖面，都是在湖底就湮灭了，像他那样多呆一秒都是痛苦，结局也不会改变。”

“但他做到了。”

目光慢慢扫过前前后后的每一个人，或悲伤或愤怒地站在那里，可从来没人离开过。青年出神了许久，忽然想通了似地自言自语：“啊，所以他才要拼了命地那么做啊。”

气泡一样通透的眼眸垂向地面，遮住了里面的光芒和情绪。

本来就不停搓着鼻子的乌索普听到这里再也忍不住，抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。除了他之外的人们看到青年柔和地低语：“幸运的人。”

在船员的瞩目中，青年站了起来，越过考古学家，剑士和船长向外走。

“去哪里？”被擦肩而过的橘发航海士急忙追问。

“去找他呀。”吕瓦来到空旷的地方，站定脚跟，转身面朝他们说。

“……去哪里？”娜美呆呆地重复。她看着一股气流从吕瓦陷在泥土里的脚边开始生出，贴着地环绕着TA盘踞。

肤色深暖的赤裸青年站在低空盘旋的落叶之中对她说：“遗址。这座岛的遗址。”

“这里除了湖就是树，哪有什么遗址？”

包围着青年的风场飞快地膨胀，沙土和枯叶形成了屏障一样的漩涡。

娜美冲上前吼道：“你别骗人啊，吕瓦！”

“比起这个，你们还要知道一些更重要的事。摩涅塔舍弃了树的记忆，用太阳的记忆活着。重生的人，也会像这样抛弃自己灵魂的记忆。所以。”风沙模糊了青年的面容，TA没有反驳女孩，而是自顾自地说话。不知何时起，TA的声音竟有了回音，变得遥远起来。

“死亡是真实的。昨天的那个山治，已经像摩涅塔的年轮一样，不会再回来了。”

一片飞沙走石中，吕瓦不着丝缕的身体渗出了一圈明显的光晕。TA缩在风眼，双足点地，在众人惊讶的目光中缓缓升离了地面。

“等一下！！！”路飞努力张开被风迷得睁不开的眼睛在下面不甘地大喊，“什么意思！？山治会变成什么样啊！！”

“我不知道。你们才是令他重生的诱因。而被抛弃的灵魂部分，令他死去。我不明白那是好是坏。”吕瓦与他们遥遥相望，仿佛一只铜金色的乌鸦被长得巨大的风场卷上越来越高的天空。

“你会明白吗？”TA消失不见，最后的话语像一片缥缈的羽毛从上空落下来，被风声吞没。

地面的索隆暗骂一声想要踏树追上，被罗宾出手拦住。众人呆立在原地，仰望着被吕瓦冲破的树冠。天上茏浪如海，四面八方狂风呼啸。空气被震颤的树叶筛成疯癫的细虫四处流窜，整座山林仿佛由无数的婴儿堆成，在吕瓦离开的那一刻开始了令人心悸的哀泣。

纷杂的信息在娜美的脑子里嗡鸣，令她无法思考。她无法消化吕瓦的话，也不知道他们该去哪里。

这时，一阵不绝如缕的低吟，像一张宽大的薄纱，轻，却足以铺满大地，从树冠背后的天空缓缓沉降下来，清晰地落进了环岛的海里。

海？一片波光闪过娜美的眼睛。

他们来时从未看清的四周的海。

那声音有如鬼神低语，不像是被听见，而是直接在人们的心底响起。是吕瓦，又不像吕瓦。是他们的语言，又陌生得像古老咒文。

-  
告万物之灵

昨日付之一炬

明日必然如新

你啼哭吧

你彼岸归来

你一无所知

你啼哭吧

-

站在空地中央的草帽团看到了唯一的天空缺口出现一场浓烈如血的强光。消失的青年从天而降，带着瓢泼的落叶，重重地落在地面。

“带上这些，去找他吧。”

ta从地上站起，满怀着几捧火一样辉灿的金色枝条，指向外海的方向。人们发现ta透明的眼中渗出红色，世界的烟霞都在其中。


	11. Chapter 11

【 金枝是冥府的通行证。】

CHAPTER 11

啼哭岛外的浓雾缭绕千里，终年不散。亡灵重生沉睡的“遗址”，就在无人可探的环海之下。

太阳将火种储存在巨木里，让寄生的花株枯死。它们留下焚烧的痕迹，变成了如火如荼的金色秃枝。

每个人都带上了联络的信卝号卝弹。会水的人在腰间别上一簇金枝，作为他们在遗址深处唯一的明灯。

折下金枝的青年告诉他们：“跟随它的光芒，它会带你找到冥府的伙伴。”

——————————————————————————————

索隆很火大，非常火大。他疾步穿过树林，一言不发，让同行的乔巴不得不小跑着不被落下。他挎着三把琳琅作响的剑一副奔赴战场的架势掠过一列列庞大的摩涅塔之树，对船医的呼喊充耳不闻。

【告诉自己，这里是伟大航路的一座无名岛，我的朋友山治，已在今天死去。】

罗宾的话再一次在他耳边响起。他仿佛又看到了女人那双一动不动盯着自己的紫色卝眼睛。

一丛芒草被他踩进泥里。

什么意思？

他的靴子在通向海岸的林径上踢出一路暴躁的印记。从头到尾，他听懂了一件事：

多愁善感的卷眉毛真的被遁世湖弄死了。

但他们正在去他复活的地方把人找回来。

所以，他明白。而罗宾的眼神显然认为他不明白。没有人不能明白这么简单的事。犯不着像她和那来历不明的当地人那样三番五次地强调。厨子死了，然后呢？他还是能活着回来。

死而复生就是一场没有战斗的损伤。在伟大航道上甚至算不得荒唐事。

可这股郁郁在心的怒火不是指向罗宾，甚至不是吕瓦。找不到源头，就无法浇灭。索性判给一切的罪魁祸首。

索隆满腔要暴揍山治的冲动，把积压的一切发卝泄卝出去。他是动真格的。自从巴拉蒂出事之后，他顾及他，都没动过他一根手指。可他竟然把自己弄得那么难看。于是索隆铁了心，他决意，不管山治被找到时是什么样子，缺了胳膊还是少条腿，他都绝不要再顾忌他的感情。

他会在那时百无禁忌地砍他一顿，砍到自己能够再吻他为止。

这种激昂的躁郁驱动着他一路疾行，直到他已经把黑色山林抛在背后，站到海岸线上时，才稍微平息了下来。

永恒的雾霭已随着吕瓦的咒语消散。他们看到平静而浩渺的海水，呈一片血与肉的深红。浪潮连成低横海面的线，推向水天交际处，如同节节败退的丧志之军。午后的海风吹拂他的脸和乔巴的皮毛，灰白的苍穹没有太阳。

那是真正秋天的模样，偌大的石滩上一片萧瑟，世界里回响的只有涨落的潮汐。

他们伫立在那里有些冷。索隆拎起被忽略了很久的小驯鹿，踩着海滩上的碎石向前走去。乔巴两脚悬空，圆眼睛被茫茫赤海染成惊奇的粉红。他被放到一块不会被浪拍到的礁石上。剑士按了按他的帽子。

“在这里等着。”

乔巴乖卝巧地点点头。

索隆转身向海里走去。乔巴坐在石头上目送他。男人走得很快。乔巴终归是惴惴不安，磕了磕小蹄子，朝着水里喊道：

“索隆！一定跟着金枝走！”

剑士的背影被海浪淹没，还没说完的话变成了自言自语。

“……别迷路了。”他把背垮下。

有时候，跟天相比，跟地相比，他几乎看不到自己。船医抱着他的急救包，坐在只剩他独自一人的海滩上，不知道自己要等待多久。他安静地坐在那里，听着海浪声。如果有些小鸟或虫子来找他聊天，那就再好不过了。可这样的事情并没有发生。

乔巴望着空旷的海面，感到很寂寞。于是他专心地想着他在海面之下的朋友。可最终，他还是回到了自己身上。想着自己时，他的寂寞是一人份的。可想着别人时，他的寂寞就变成了一面镜子，照出了每一个人的模样。

离散的人们分布在啼哭岛的东南西北四面。血海寂寥。天空也是。他们融入被遗忘的幽冥，犹如沧海的沙粒。唯有金枝隐隐发亮。

——————————————————————————————

“我去就好了，你是能力者吧？”在岛另一头的海滩上，青年用一根树藤将金色的花枝缠在腰间，看了看站在岸边的女人，“罗宾。”

高瘦的考古学家头发被海风吹乱，她拨到耳后，脸上带着若有若无的微笑：“有劳你了。”

“本来也有我的责任。”吕瓦弯下腰把绳结绑紧，不以为意地说。

“是我不喜欢这里，一开始没告诉你们。”

“不，我可以理解。”罗宾瞧着青年油光水滑的漂亮背肌。出乎意料地，她宽慰了ta。

“这儿能被人接走的，我们厨师恐怕是第一个？”

“‘遗址’本来就是荒废的地方。”她叹了口气，垂着眼睛看向海面，像一尊姿态优雅的临水雕像，“这下面无人迎接的降生有多少？其实也就是活死人的墓地吧。”

“喂，不要面无表情地说这种话好吗？”

“怎么，难道你是从这里出来的？”女人故作惊讶地问，看到青年的脸，又捂起嘴偷笑，“哎呀，猜对了。”

被戏卝弄的人也不在意，转过头踏进浪里。

“那不一样。”青年面朝大海背对着她说，“我是作为守湖人醒来的。成为守卫不需要人迎接。”

“也不需要衣服，毛发。也不需要性别，年龄和名字。”

“我们不需要记忆。”

吕瓦俯下光秃秃的身卝体，从没有倒影的水里掬起浪花泼到自己胸口。

潮水淹上ta鼓卝起的小卝腿肚，ta把自己打湿卝了，抬腿淌过下陷的泥沙。

“我们？”

“每一任守卫。守卫是可以被下一个人继承的。”

“那你不记得自己是谁吗？”

“除了你们，来到这里的人都是为了忘掉自己是谁。”ta笑了。

“从遗址里醒来后我就什么都忘记了。我只记得一件事。我为守护遁世湖而生，它是我这样活着的唯一使命，直到有人接替我的位置。”

吕瓦边走边说，罗宾为了听清ta的话，在ta肩膀上开出了一轮耳听花。于是ta便背着身上长出的奇异肢卝体涉水前行。

“原来的我走向遁世湖时，是什么样的人啊，过着什么样的日子，又为什么放弃了啊……”

青年蹲下来，声音被浪潮稀释，沿着倾斜的海床下沉。

“已经不重要了。”

说完，ta道了个别，飞快地钻进水里。一阵花瓣扬起空中。

——————————————————————————————

海底一片漆黑。深红的暗流让能见度变得更低。

为了储存氧气，剑士选择放弃直觉，在不见五指的混沌里完全跟随金枝的引导。光是前行就已经很艰难。那点光晕在庞大的黑卝暗中实在太过微弱，为此他必须时刻转动身卝体，去捕捉金枝探测到正确方向时短暂的闪烁。

索隆摸索着下潜了不知多远，才隐约觉察到有东西散落在周围。他伸手去摸，手指便陷进了一个个弧形的表面里，滑腻，厚实，孔洞绵密，像是用粘卝稠的丝结成。那让他想起了各种藏在雨林深处的虫茧。看着暗淡的金枝，他没有细究，推开了挡住他的障碍，心无旁骛地回到那一点微光所指的路径。

中途他回水面换过好几次气。最近的一次离他入海已经过了很长的时间，天上的云气染上了渐晚的黄晖。海滩离得很远，没来得及找乔巴的身影，他便又潜回了水下。环岛的海域过于广大，即使只是遗址的四分之一，即使他的肺活量远超人类应有的水平，也只能这样笨拙地重来一趟又一趟。

所幸的是，他的金枝似乎也在成长，会对经过的路作出更快的反应。这让他在不迷失方向的同时，每一次的原路返回都更轻卝松一些。

不管寻找什么，一旦目标确定，就速战速决。索隆信奉单纯而笔直的人生，只要他信奉的，他便身卝体力行。

【无论风景多好，你也不会用它去看吧。】

在水中闭起眼缓解酸涩的片刻，他想起过去有只手覆盖在上面的触感。他的独眼被针对，金发船厨的气息喷在他脸上。

【我为它感到悲哀。】

索隆屏息下潜，他感到背上的海水越来越沉重。那些粘卝稠的，陌生的漂浮物变得多起来，影影幢幢地挡在前面。

那是山治某一次踹醒睡在甲板上的他时说的气话。一场不温不火的斗嘴，却在这深海中不恰当地，和厨师的脸一同翻上了他的心头。画报似的金发碧眼充斥着玩笑和认真，让他分不清楚。

为了不再浪费时间白跑一趟，索隆感受着自己的肺。他聚精会神，把控卝制力集中在体卝内的秩序。海里很安静，他能听到自己的脉搏在耳朵里跳动，比四周的暗涌更响。

山治是喜欢玩笑，也喜欢东张西望的人。他常常取笑他的目不斜视。他当然不认同。

索隆张大了眼睛，看到在微弱光晕中漂浮的几粒微尘。他知道世界的景色。他知道生活。和这海底一样，未知从来多于已知，没人能够参透。

但未知越模糊，人越要清卝醒。索隆向下泅游，想。人在对未知的警惕中可以永恒地活下去。

因此他锻炼，修行，锻炼，修行。他深知要将自己打磨成笔直尖峰，才能穿破世界的迷雾。

节外生枝不是什么好事。索隆吐出一串气泡，扶着一个粘卝稠的障碍物稍作休整。金枝在他腰间扑朔闪动，在无光的环境里显得有些活泼。

他知道山治眼里的景色和他是不一样的。索隆看着金枝，想到动起来的金色头颅。像个闪着灯的玩具陀螺。在他单调的时间线上，从这头旋转到那头，乱七八糟，打下节点。

正想着，金枝的光圈忽然膨卝胀起来，整整大了好几倍。那意味着它在这片海域更强烈地感应到了什么。索隆忙推开障碍物向前游去。他逐渐能够看到更多扑面而来的微小尘屑。同时变得清晰的，还有那些咫尺之内的漂浮物。

那的确是可以称之为茧的某种巢囊，只是大得能够装下魁梧的成年人。虽然无法知悉全貌，只能凑近观察，但通卝过摸索，可以拼凑出它们近乎椭圆的形状。在昏红的海水中，这些大型茧壳呈现出灰暗的粉色。手按上去，沙瓤般的触感甚至让索隆幻听到了丝帛噼里啪啦破裂的声音。

随着不断的移行，金枝不再闪烁，稳定得像一盏朦胧小灯。于是索隆将它从腰间解下，握在手里。他放慢了速度，举着金枝，一个一个地检卝查起途中的茧来。

绵实的软壳在极近的光源中反射卝出千丝万缕的丝闪。透过半透卝明的网状小孔，索隆这才发现，里面竟然是一个蜷缩着的人影。金枝没有变化，这里面是一个陌生人。可索隆将它推开时，他的心抑制不住地跳得咚咚作响。

在分开前，吕瓦曾告诫他们，只做他们该做的事，不要在遗址里当顺手的圣卝人。此时他只庆幸爱胡来的船长并不在下水的行列之中。而这个警醒对他是无谓的。他本就明白这个道理。

索隆拨卝开了一个个与他无关的茧。它们很轻，手掌一推就让出了道路，就像他在来路上无数次做的那样。

他有条不紊地重复这样的动作，专注于下一个，不作他想。可那一丁点，不足挂齿的重量，混入沉重的深海，无言地压在他背上，让他莫名地感到非生理性的缺氧。他跟随手中沉默的明灯，持续深入这片令人不快的密林。

他想要见到山治。当然，他一开始就想要见到他。可此时，这种想要见到他的念头变成了黑卝暗中空前的渴望。他匆匆游向下一个装着人的茧，又下一个。金枝的光还不够亮，只有足够亮的金色头发和蓝色卝眼睛才能填补这样的黑卝暗。否则他们就仍被困在这里。

在这种匆忙中，剑士触卝摸卝到又一个茧状物。金枝骤然发出了猛烈的光芒。火光瞬间照亮了剑士震动的赤瞳。巨大的茧随着他下意识的推搡往远处飘去，索隆忙扑上前勾住了它柔卝软的外壳。他的手指深深嵌入层层叠叠的丝网，整个人趴在湿稠的表面向里望。

除了一个模糊到没有任何特点的人影，他只看到光的金色。

但他盯着那影子，无法把视线转开。挥之不去的黑卝暗在这一刻，仿佛忽然变得可以忍受了。

索隆知道，那不可能是别人。

——————————————————————————————

吕瓦在一个浪中冒出头。吐出一口海水，抹着脸走上浅滩。

Ta向坐在岸边的罗宾摇摇头，朝她走去。

“也许在别人那边。”

Ta爬到附近的礁石上，说道：“别太担心，他们肯定比我慢一点。再等等吧。”

“我不担心。继续聊聊之前说的？”罗宾屈膝托着腮，闲闲地望着青年。

“什么？”吕瓦问。

“嗯……你要怎么把守卫的身份传给下一个人？”

青年湿卝漉卝漉地蹲在石头上，扬起寡淡的眉弓。

“你想知道？”

罗宾点点头。

吕瓦笑了笑，说：

“很简单。有一个承诺就够了。每一个被遁世湖感应来到这里的人，我都可以问他愿不愿意干卝我的工作。如果他愿意，我就拥有了他的承诺。他记着他的承诺，死后就会在遗址重生。而我，也就是上一任守卫，在这时会最后再去一次遁世湖，在里面正式卸任。”

“后面一切都会自己完成的。我卸任的同时继承者就会在遗址里醒来，变成下一个我……啊……不知道我们会不会长得不一样……”

“总之就是头脑一热的一个承诺。”吕瓦出神地枕着膝盖，对她说。

“下一任守卫醒来了，那你呢？”

吕瓦抬起眼看着罗宾的眼睛。ta咯咯地笑了起来，捏起一颗石子，朝海里扔去。

“就没有我啦！”ta朝远方喊。

石子在岸边淡红的浅水里击起水花，倒映在女人的眸子里。

“这么久以来，就没有人愿意继承你吗？”罗宾问。

吕瓦挂着笑容，没有马上回答。Ta看了一会大海，渐渐放下嘴角，平静地转过脸盯着自己的脚尖。

“有。”Ta说。

“那个人，”罗宾柔和地问，“是吕瓦吗？”

青年把脚趾张卝开又合拢，张卝开又合拢。ta与灰蒙蒙的秋色融为一体，像一个老人，又像一个儿童。

“是。”ta低着头说，“他是一个无私的士兵。我向他说完，他马上就答应了。”

“……那。”

“我们失败了。”

“……”

“他在这里吗？”罗宾望着风浪徐徐的如血海面，继续问。

“吕瓦”摇了摇头。

“没有，他死了。没有复活。”

“我在遁世湖里呆了很久，什么也没发生。我又来到这里，找遍了遗址，也没找到他。”

无名的青年露卝出一个理应是苦笑的表情，可罗宾没有看到其中的苦涩。

“我以为承诺就是承诺。”ta只是单调地，没有味道地笑着说。

“但遁世湖聆听的是人的真心。”

“他这一生很满足，忘了答应过我了。”

罗宾沉默了。她觉得有些难过。她的目光投向她永远无法靠近的海。莫名地，她想回忆起她很小的时候是否知道浪潮的触感。

“那是多久之前的事了？”她问。

“谁知道。太阳落下好多遍。”青年也望着远处发呆，分神地应答着，“后来我就没来过这里了。”

“我很感激你没有向山治提出这个请求。”罗宾昂着下巴，看随着迟暮漏出云缝的深黄卝色光线，十分真挚地说，“他是个好人，好到有点笨。”

“我不会这么做的。”青年嘟哝。Ta想到什么，忽然忍俊不禁地笑起来，“他看起来特别介意一个人的性别。”罗宾哈哈大笑。

“而且他说你们是奇迹。”

“现在这事算奇迹么？”ta歪着头轻声问罗宾。

“谁知道呢——”被问的人向后撑地，面朝天空。

越来越多斜晖洒下来，洒在石滩上，就像临头浇下的圣卝水。

“今天太阳还是在落下。”

“在你眼里有什么不同吗？”罗宾看着头顶金色的飞云，把问题送还给青年。

“奇迹是不同的东西。”她说，“比如一个美景。”

咸腥的海风从沉没的遗址上空吹来，填补了他们之间无解的空洞。礁石上的青年佝偻着背，布满水迹的皮肤被半风干，整个人像沙做的雕塑。仍然湿重的藤条蜿蜒盘绕着ta的腰卝肢，缠在上面的金枝和黄昏是一样的色彩。

过了一会，青年从膝盖中抬起头，深深呼吸了一口空气，仿佛做了什么决定。

“我再去找找。”ta轻巧地跳到地上，活动四肢，向天空伸了个懒腰。

Ta蹦蹦跳跳地朝大海小跑过去，扑进金红色的浅滩里。罗宾目送着ta的背影，恍神间仿佛看到了ta的前生。一个会爬上大树的年轻小伙。或一个不知伤害过多少痴心的没心肠的姑娘。她没头没尾地想。

“奇迹是——最高品！！！”她看着青年在浪花中转过身，张卝开双臂对她大喊，银铃一样的声音清脆又嘹亮。她忽然感到心里那股难过更浓了一点。在如火如荼的晚霞辉映下，她朝遥远的青年咧嘴一笑。

——————————————————————————————

此时此刻，索隆几乎想立即拔剑劈卝开面前的东西。可他还是把明亮的金枝别回身上，谨慎地将手插卝进那巨大的茧壳。他徒手将交织的表层向外撕扯。丝层极软厚，吞没了他整个手臂，黏着在他的脸上。随着壳的破卝坏，内部的液卝体渗漏，在冰冷的深海里，索隆只感到一股暖流经过了他。

透过裂缝之间的藕断丝连，他看到一个朦胧的金色头顶。他卯足力气一下子撕卝开了缺口。随着倾泻而出的温暖泡沫，一团通体赤卝裸的人浮出茧外。

那是一具蜷缩着的，惨白的男性身躯。索隆有些愕然，仰面看着那人被如烟长丝罥住，在动卝荡的水流中面容不清地飘来荡去，就像一个白色的气球。直到那金发被水飘开，隐约露卝出卷曲的眉梢，索隆才大梦初醒，挥开蛛网般纠缠着他的粘丝扑上前去。

男人的身卝体异常滑腻，他握不紧也抓不牢。索隆只能穿过他的腰缝用手臂将他环住。他恍惚地确认着对方的面容，将那个看起来无限幼小的厨师剥离出巢穴的千丝万缕。他发现他完好无损的躯体又冰凉又僵硬，随着他的动作几度打滑，紧锁的四肢却纹丝不动。就像块没有生命的人形石头。

索隆感到有些无法呼吸。他清除完茧丝，把山治再次卡牢，费力地扳起他埋在膝盖里的头。他捏着他的下巴，用舌卝头撬开他紧闭的嘴，试图像平时的救援那样，把自己的空气输送过去。可山治了无生气，甚至就僵在了嘴被打开的样子，只有珍贵的氧气化成一串串徒劳的气泡，破灭在海水里。

索隆固执地继续浪费了很多氧气，才停止这笑话般的举动。他把头深深埋在山治唯一柔卝软的金发里。然后他想起了岸上最后能指望的乔巴。他强卝硬地收拾起自己的失态，无瑕逗留，夹携着山治立即向海面游去。

回程的路上，金枝在他和怀里的身卝体之间发出了生命周期中最明亮的光芒。浓烈的雾光注卝入整座海底遗址，他们在光的中心，像被一个巨大气泡包围。索隆终于能看见了。他震卝惊地看着他的周遭。

成百上千，一望无尽的大型茧，铺天盖地悬浮在他们八方上下，在血色深海中寂静地涌动。人影蜷缩在每一个软壳中，密密麻麻，随着水流状若呼吸地扭曲，变形。属于山治被撕卝裂的茧衣空荡荡地飘舞在它们之间，仿佛独醒的荒野幽卝灵。这生命的坟场没有止境，他们被重重包围，几乎望不到前路。

索隆又听到了许多空虚的人声在他脑海中说话。

【你睁眼看看。】

【你认识那样的眼睛吗？】

【我的朋友山治，已在今天死去。】

【死亡是真卝实的。】

【你会明白吗？】

是吕瓦和罗宾错综复杂的声音。

【你是不会用它看风景吗？】

最后，是曾经的山治，近在咫尺地看着他仅剩的一只眼睛，向他吹气。

他抬起那只独眼，里面充满了前所未有的迷惘。他看着那些人影，突然忘了他们为什么会走到这一步。他不明白，一丁点都不明白。也许他在做梦。也许等他回到岸上，他找到的山治就会像泡影一样消失。而真卝实的山治在他找不到的角落长眠于此。那时他就会发现这场分不清卝真假的梦还没有醒来。也许他应该把怀中的厨师叫醒，让他证明他是真的，而不是像现在这样闭着眼睛，跟那些茧中人影一模一样。

如果他能做到，他会。可是他没法让山治睁开他那双该死的蓝眼睛。

一种令人窒卝息的寒冷追赶着他，索隆拖着山治向上箭冲，穿过重重叠叠无人问津的他人，拼命地向原来的世界逃离。他张大了他唯一的一只眼睛在随时会幻灭的光卝明中寻找着出路，不去看那些被他一路撞开的沉重生命，埋头将他们抛在了身下永远失落的海底。

终于海水变得澄明，他透过天然的波光看到了黄昏的天空。索隆一鼓作气冲破了海面。他捧着山治大口呼吸着冷冽的空气，把对方托出卝水面之上。索隆拨卝开他湿粘的头发，在他的膝盖之间摸索他脸上冰冷的棱角。山治蜷在垂垂暮色中，没有动静，血红的风浪冲刷着他的身卝体，仿佛一只早产的海兽。

索隆望着茫茫海面，水珠从他睫毛上一颗接一颗地滴落。

“乔巴——！！！”

岛屿参天的树林像一座黑色的灯塔，遥远地伫立海上。索隆感到非常，非常的疲惫。他抱着山治，盯着伸卝入晚霞的摩涅塔，单手划水向那游去。他逐渐能看到石滩，和已经重量强化的高大身影。等待了整整一下午的乔巴站在岸边迎接着他们。等到他们之间拉近到能够看见对方脸上表情的距离时，乔巴喜极而泣，朝天举起了信卝号卝枪。

“砰”的一声，明黄卝色的烟雾弹直冲云霄，炸裂在高高的天空。

——————————————————————————————

“看。”青年浮在海面，望着远处的树海顶端冒出一小节黄烟，对岸上低头闭着眼睛的女人说。

“他们找到了。”

“是索隆和乔巴的方向。”罗宾长长地舒了一口气，声音近在咫尺地传入青年的耳中。

青年朝长在肩膀上的纤细手臂笑了一下。

“结束了！”

Ta在水面上卝上卝下卝下地浮沉。而他脸侧的手心有一只美丽的眼睛面朝跟他一样的地方。那里只有沉寂的岛屿森林。

“我要游过去了，你在干嘛？”

“这就是你当年醒来看到的景象吗？”罗宾忽然问。

青年减小了踩水的幅度，好像没懂她的问题。

罗宾叹了口气。

“真是可惜。”

“虽然漫山遍野都是火种，却一眼都看不到。”

身卝体忽然向一边歪去，青年吓了一跳，努力地稳住平衡。Ta随之抬头，惊讶地张大了眼睛，看着越来越多的手臂生出自己的身卝体向上延伸。柔美的肢卝体如会呼吸的建筑拔地而起，层层叠叠地向穹顶疯长，直到像条天梯一样高于整座岛屿。

一切静止了。青年听到了女人的声音深远地投下来，穿过高空强风的长廊，向ta大声呼喊：“但漫山，遍野，都是啊！”

忽然一阵奇异的哭声从岛屿另一头隐隐约约地传来。那不是开启遗址时吟诵引发的山林的阵痛，而是真卝实的，在远处撕扯着的嗓子的啼哭。罗宾造出的通卝天臂桥如同一条巨大蛟龙，柔卝软地向海面垂首，在晚风中微微摇曳。

夕阳下的奇景完整地倒映在青年空无一物的透卝明眼珠里。ta看到女人的眼睛在百轮花开之巅，俯瞰着整片大地。那是见识过星辰孤寂的眼睛。巨龙骨架变幻，头首从岛屿上空簌簌地压低到面前，带来源源不断的飞英。

“这里也有。”罗宾看着ta，平缓地说。

青年在那只无与伦比的怪异独眼里看到了燃卝烧的金色剪影。那是ta自己。一种恍如隔世的情感，像苔藓缓慢地爬上ta的胸口。那不至于让ta潸然泪下，却使ta怔愣，欲辨而忘言。ta伸出手，就像第一次见到镜子的人类，想要去触卝碰里面自己的倒影。罗宾没有闪躲，反而张卝开了绛金色的大眼睛向ta凑过去。

青年的手停在她漂亮瞳孔的毫厘之外移开了。

“你真奇怪。”ta说。

笑意盈上那只独目，拼凑而成的怪物抬起柔荑般的指尖，平静地点向TA的脸，：

“脏了。”

青年愣了愣，弯腰凑近对面的眼睛。ta掬起一把海水，抹在额头上，又掬起一把，抹在脸颊。TA慢慢地濯洗，直到把脸和脖子上的泥沙全都洗去。

然后，ta仔细端详起自己洗干净的脸。Ta对着女人的眼眸转动身卝体看着自己，无数手臂随着TA的动作凌空摇晃，好像ta驮着奇怪的翅膀。孤岛的夕阳在ta背后，如同在百年古洞中燃起的篝火静静围绕着ta。

这个怪诞的场景被永远地收进了考古学家的眼底，很久以后她仍会在某些黄昏时想起。没有开始，没有结局，也没有名字，只有一个在海水里看着自己影子的青年，夕阳猛烈，像永不熄灭的生命之火。

——————————————————————————————

“乔巴，你就是医生！冷静点！”在船医又一次陷入惊惶时，索隆大喝出声。但他马上又伸手安抚了一下呵斥对象的背，为自己的语气稍表歉意。他浑身湿卝透，打着赤膊，看起来疲惫交加，又十分紧绷。

他的长袍被脱卝下来垫在地上。他有些恍惚地看着蜷缩在上面，被他打捞回来的人。离开深海的男人变得更加惨淡，通体透着坟墓的气息。他仍然无法把这具苍白的尸体和山治联卝系在一起。

事情不应该是这样的。他只能相信乔巴。没有乔巴治不好的病。他单纯地这样想。

“我试过人工呼吸，好像没用。”他对乔巴说。

乔巴哭，是因为没法让山治平躺进行救治。可实际上卝任何常规的手段似乎都无法改变山治的无生命迹象。活人不会没有呼吸，更不会如此硬得像石头。眼下的厨师只是一具没有灵魂的空壳。

乔巴显然被这样的山治吓到了。但他还是试着止住哭泣努力想别的办法。尽管有些后悔当时没有问清吕瓦关于重生后状态的问题，可他相信这不是绝境，只是没用对方法。他吸吸鼻子，镇定下来，趴下腰仔细观察。

他看着山治过于光滑的皮肤表面，从他手肘间刮出一层乳卝白卝色的油膏，放到鼻子前闻了闻。似曾相识的淡淡腥味让他忽然想起了什么。

“难道是……胎脂……”

他看着蜷缩成一团的山治，陷入沉思。

然后他抬起头问索隆：

“提到遗址之后，吕瓦是不是总说迎接降生？”

索隆看着他，消化着他的问题。可没等他反应过来，乔巴就低下了头。

乔巴捏开山治的嘴，直接把手伸了进去，从里面掏出一些带丝的粘卝液。他用石头把手蹭干净，又继续掏。直到从山治口腔里再也清理不出任何东西。

“我想他现在可能跟婴儿出生时窒卝息一样。”

乔巴将山治轻轻翻到另一侧，不停拍起他的背。拍打了一会，见没什么反应，索隆听到乔巴叫他：

“我要把山治提起来，帮我！”

说罢，高大的驯鹿握着山治缩成一小把的脚踝就把人倒吊了起来。他马上伸手在下面托住山治的头颈。乔巴站起身来，手中僵硬的身卝体被稍微拉长，向下坠在索隆的掌托里。

拍击重重地落在山治瘦削的背部和臀卝部。索隆仰着头，看着那惨白的躯干上绽开一个接一个的淤红掌印，不免有些心惊。

“喂喂这样打没事吗？”

“这是在要他呼吸。活着一定要呼吸。”专注的船医眼神已经截然不同，他不容置喙地对剑士解释。

索隆不再说话，垂下眼。山治的头倒垂在他手臂里，被大片湿卝透的金发覆盖，随着乔巴的击卝打一颤一颤。绿发男人用手指搓开他贴在脸上的头发，露卝出他卷向一边的两条熟悉的眉毛。

索隆无言地看着那紧闭的双眼。臂弯里忽然剧烈战栗了一下，然后向下一沉。倒挂的船厨仿佛被摁中了开关，身卝体打开来，向下坠去。像阳光下的冰块，僵冷的人化开了，蜷弯凸起的脊骨在他们眼前一节节舒展，肢卝体被重力拉长，水一样淌向地面，被索隆接住。

两人都呆愣了几秒。乔巴的眼中卝出现了希望，继续用卝力地拍击。随着越来越多的刺卝激，血色和温度逐渐回归了那副颀长的肉卝体。山治整个人都张卝开了，双手温顺地垂在海滩，身卝体像经幡一样柔卝软地卝震颤。

一汪清水似的光芒盈上他的肚脐，把那里变成了一个凹陷的光洞。

厨师的嘴唇张卝开了一条缝，漏出一声几不可闻的轻嘶。索隆怔怔地看着一些晶莹的液卝体渗出他还没打开的眼角，缓慢地汇成一滴，在额头拖出一条水痕掉落到自己的腕侧。很温热。

那滴泪水消失不见。然后山治哭了。

不，不是哭泣。而是大张着嘴巴，向世界索取第一口空气。死去的男人发出了呻卝吟一样的哭声，寂静的面容纠结悸卝动，涌上了鲜活的痛苦。

乔巴停下击卝打的手。他的眼里泛着泪光，说话的声音激动得颤卝抖。

“他呼吸了。”“他呼吸了。”“他呼吸了。”

“我知道我知道。”绿发男人不停回应。

他俩语无伦次地乱作一团，声音被越发响亮的哭声盖过。山治的脸挤在索隆的怀里，无知无觉地，大口呼吸着湿卝润的海风。他闭着眼睛，绷紧了刚软化的健朗肌肉，拼尽全力地啼哭，就像一个被弃于荒野的婴儿那样惊恐而纯真。不知道周遭，也不知道自己，哭得那么大声，胸膛高鼓，发光的肚脐深陷在腹腔中，仿佛所有肝脏都被他的心暴食吞噬。

无人见过这样的景象。索隆低着的头微微偏着，没人看得到他的表情。

乔巴将山治的身卝体慢慢放倒在地，对索隆轻声说：“我们都是这样出生的。”

索隆安静地回答他：“我知道。”末了，他又说，“这事不用对娜美他们讲。”

乔巴了然地点点头。他变回了原型，伸出蹄子安抚着山治赤卝裸的胸膛。

索隆的袍子就像摊开的襁褓。他俩静静看着躺在上面啼哭的山治，一时间有些无所适从。

过了一会，乔巴破涕为笑，吸着鼻子用浓重的鼻音说起话来。

“我只见过母牛生产，山治跟那些好不一样。”

“朵丽尔医娘会给小牛剪掉脐带，就是这里。”他轻轻拍拍山治金色的肚脐，“然后拍拍它们的屁卝股，跟它们说，”他粗着嗓子有模有样地模仿起来。

“欢迎你们，小混卝蛋。”

索隆鼻子里发出“噗嗤”地一声轻笑。

“这样啊。”他看着山治呢喃。

“能给他洗洗吗？”他抹了把那脸颊上滑腻的胎脂，问道。

见乔巴同意，他点点头。

“那你等一下，我去。”

他弯下腰，将自己的长袍和厨师不自觉又蜷缩起来的身卝体一同拾起，带着他们转身走向了海边。

他把长袍放在岸边，抱着山治在迟暮的浅海里，坐了下来。天地一片金红，霞光和海浪把人淹没。他掬起海浪一遍遍擦洗山治的从头到脚，把附着在厨师肌肤上的胎脂濯洗干净。山治皱着眉眼，张着嘴抵在他的胸口，像婴儿一样轻轻抽卝动。他的肚脐浸在水下发着光，照亮了他们之间的胸怀和燃卝烧殆尽的秃枝。

从成熟男人口卝中发出的纯真哭声在这奇异的海面显得十分虚幻。山治不停地被索隆抓卝住不老实的手脚，水洗过的脸挂着海水，仿佛满脸泪痕。

尽管乔巴解释过，剑士仍分不清那是哭泣还是单纯的呼吸。夕阳照在厨师湿卝漉卝漉的脸上，索隆从未见过那样的表情。眼前闪过这天经历的一幕幕。他垂着头，惘然地注视着山治。他从未像这样发现他们之间的距离如此遥远。

你活过来了吗？死去了吗？

……

你在难过吗？

为什么？

是我哪里做得不好吗？

索隆第一次在心里问出这样的问题。他孤独地坐在涨落的潮汐里，斜晖从他身上褪去。他不知道答卝案。

那一次山治哭了很久很久。等他们离开海边走回桑尼号停泊的地方时，太阳已经完全沉没到地平线下。一卝丝卝不卝挂的厨师被墨绿长袍包裹，驮在乔巴背上陷入了沉睡。索隆听到海岸上传来宾克斯的美酒。早已消散的声声啼哭仿佛仍然盘旋在悠扬的琴声里。两人走出树林时，海面已再度被他们来时的浓雾飘满。


	12. Chapter 12

解释完一切的来龙去脉，事情朝着最老套的局面发展了下去。年轻的驯鹿医生沦为一旁的背景板，反而松了一口气。

“请原谅我，亲爱的娜美小姐……不！别原谅我！竟然差点扔下你和小罗宾独自面对这船可怕的公猪猡，我不可饶恕，我罪该万死！我向你起誓这样的事情绝不会再发生，我与那过去的罪人势不两立，让我为他的愚蠢向你赎罪。你是世上最宽宥仁慈的女神，但我是你生生世世的奴隶，娜美小姐，差使我，鞭笞我，践踏我，不要有任何怜惜地惩罚我！”

金发男人拉着女孩的手忏悔，字字真挚，如泣如诉。那就像童话里王子公主在结局相会的画面。美丽的公主抬手捂住了微微低垂的额头，听着海誓山盟，似乎十分羞赧。而睡醒的王子单膝跪在病床里，从头到脚容光焕发，眼睛又蓝又亮，仰着的一张新生脸庞一根胡茬也没有，就像回到了刚出海时的青葱岁月。

“能说出这么没有人性的话，是我们的靓眉小哥没有错！”

观众里的弗兰奇一把辛酸男儿泪喷涌而出。乔巴和乌索普在他的左拥右抱之间忙不迭地点头。门外传来路飞遥远的哀嚎，凄厉地呼唤着船厨的名字。他在山治沉睡的漫长时间里成为了厨房的公敌，被愤怒的同伴绑在了桅杆上。

“让我为你做牛做马，用你爱的烈火灼伤我，用你爱的弩箭穿透我吧娜%……&*！”

在人们的尖叫中，娜美直起身子，掸了掸发麻的拳头。她抹掉溅到脸上的鼻血，缕缕头发，留下倒在血泊里的山治和扑向他进行急救的乔巴，好整以暇地步出了医疗室。

身后的吵闹恍如隔世，她仿佛还在梦里。天已经完全亮了。来到甲板上，阳光再次洒到她身上，让她清醒了些。娜美深呼吸着新一天的空气，抬头看了眼早晨的天空。船只已经驶过了漫无止境的雾霭，四周变得十分清晰，蓝海平静地延伸向他们原定的目的地。瞭望台和桅杆并排在云朵下，高处的路飞伸长了脖子大声向她求救。想着好好补个觉也无大碍，她伸着懒腰走向了她的寝室。

如你所见，事情很简单，山治醒来后第一件事是发花痴，这再正常不过。而止住血后把自己投入厨房，誓要打造一场劫后余生的谢罪宴，也与他一贯的天性毫无二致。

前夜的煎熬仿佛已随吵闹消散，只留痕在每个人的脑海里。比如此刻抱着枕头试着入睡的航海士，蔚蓝航线上，她需要睡个好觉来治愈自己。但愿她终于能进入温柔的梦乡。

.

时针拨回到天亮以前。他们当晚从啼哭岛起航，驶入夜海的浓雾。但桑尼号无人入眠。船上到处亮着灯。

娜美披着毛巾惊起，听到一把声音微弱地唤她的名字。她看见近在咫尺的山治半睁着眼，急忙探头凑近过去。

他贴着她的耳畔，呼吸也非常空虚，没头没脑地问：

【 为什么？ 】

“嗯？”娜美温柔地扬起眉头，转过脸看着山治。她有些懵，但山治眼神空洞地穿过她，又陷入了恍惚。

窗外的海面笼罩在袅袅琴音中，合着行板的夜曲翻起风浪。他睁着蓝眼睛，漂亮地躺在那，枯槁的金发又长又闪，重新变得好似绸缎。可女孩等了许久都没等到他清醒。她用手指一遍遍刷着他露出的眉毛，轻声安抚道。

“没关系，睡够了我们再说。”

山治失焦的瞳孔对着她笑起来，然后又再度阖上。娜美看着他再次睡着了，这才趴回他的头侧。此时的医疗室中只有她自己。饿着肚子的小船医看护了半夜，被她打发去了厨房。

昏黄的灯光照在她们脸上。厨师的睡颜深陷在苍白枕头中，而她无意识地摆弄着床头的听诊器，眼窝深陷在被海水泡湿的长发里。

离岛的夜航十分漫长。她一个人过家家，把听诊器一头塞进耳朵，一头按在男人胸口的被子上慢慢移动。嘈杂的布料声顺着橡胶管灌进耳道，像海上的雷雨。

爱情是雷雨。

男人不止一次在风暴中扯着嗓子朝着她和罗宾高声歌颂。

他知道怎么把酸腐的情话变成蜜糖，就像做菜。

他却没问过天下的女孩子是不是喜欢这些。

百无聊赖的娜美就这么消磨时光，静静听着。过了一会，她的眼睛开始眨了又眨。又过了一会，咬住下唇，低下头，绞着盖住山治的被子，把脸埋进了手臂里。

【 为什么 】

她无声地哭起来。

人都一样。

她也没听懂山治为何那样问。

乔巴坐在餐桌前吃着冰箱里储备的小点心——为了应付像这样厨师缺席的情况，山治平时会备一些耐放的食物在冰箱的侧柜中——但它们仍然非常精致。乌索普在不远处埋头忙碌，地上有几大箩筐罗宾和路飞从遁世湖一起扛回来的水产等着他和弗兰奇处理。负责水箱的蓝发船工等在一旁，听着对面冲咖啡的罗宾讲述岛上发生的事情。女人磁带一样娓娓道来，他听得很专注，眉头紧锁在一起。

索隆进门时，他们都没有为这个回来后变得非常沉默的伙伴而分心。只有罗宾抿着杯口，用意味不明的眼神目视剑士从酒架取走一瓶酒。在他离开后，她又继续跟弗兰奇交谈。

墨绿长袍不知被谁洗过，挂在草坪的晾衣杆上滴水，有人路过，水珠坠在下方厨师的黑皮鞋面。剑士的靴子在那双半吊子的遗物前踱着步走开，鞋底踏在潮湿草皮，挤出许多夜露。

“娜美在害怕。你在害怕什么？”

戴草帽的少年盘腿坐在夜幕中的狮头雕像上。另一头船尾，老骷髅已经对着甲板上的雾灯演奏了大半夜。少年忽然停下无忧无虑的哼唱，问身边的绿发男人。

剑士倚着船舷，带着雾的海风拂面而来模糊了他的脸。他用牙咬开瓶盖，瓶盖当当朗朗地跌进海里。仰头闷了几口酒，酒水下肚，他说了大概是上船后惟一的一句话。

“我不害怕。”

背后船舱门声不断，弗兰奇进进出出，抱着水产一趟趟走过甲板。索隆喝酒。路飞哼歌。夜曲没有末章。雾很重，坠着每一个音符。

许多人会在午夜梦回的时候毫无道理地怀疑自己。一墙之隔的医疗室，娜美被山治的一句胡话打败，把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。像他们这样亲密的人，有时也会陷入如此绝境。

暗自哭泣的女孩，在没有草帽盖头，也没有西装外套披肩的夜里，才会放任自己的心这样潦草地碎掉。第二天的太阳会照常升起，但在那之前，以为正愈合的鸿沟会在她的梦境中再次裂开，过程不再被忽略而是无限地回放，让她看到自己与所爱之人是如何趴在浮冰上渐行渐远，互相变得遥不可及。

天亮之际，航海士的梦魇仍在静静持续，直到被睡醒的男人比噩梦还渗人的幸福嚎叫打断，才无形中落幕。当然，那都是你所知道的后话了。

.

三天后。

正午当头，天气阴。桑尼号的医疗室内，年轻的驯鹿医生在等候时仔细地翻看着他的工作手册。

【 

观察记录302

成员：山治

生命体征良好，神志清醒，情绪稳定。关于遁世湖部分记忆丧失，经过交谈可以清晰领会现状，接受度高。持续观察，目前未发现异常。

船员意见：

乌索普：一上午见他不是在抽烟就是在厨房。（注：行为能力正常，但仍需控制尼古丁摄入量。）

布鲁克：感觉跟死过的山治先生距离更进一步了哟吼（划掉）

娜美拒绝回答。（注：花痴程度正常。）

弗兰奇：能把靓眉拆开来检查吗？（划掉）

路飞：（划掉）

罗宾：你应该去瞭望台问问。（注：？？？）

索隆不开门。

】

山治看起来非常正常，他们至今不知道他的灵魂缺了哪块。那场死而复生仿佛和啼哭岛一起被抛在了脑后，只是一场梦幻而已。乔巴执笔在册子上写写画画，已经过了例行检查的时间，他等待的人却迟迟不来。

与此同时，山治正站在盥洗室的水池前盯着镜子里的自己。

他眼中看到的人还是旧的。他的心是旧的。他没有金色湖水，红色海底，太阳的枝条在他的尸体边燃烧殆尽的记忆。他们让他留意自己与过去的不同，对此他更是毫无头绪。他只觉得睡了很长一觉，醒来时看到老样子的世界，平淡无奇，一分也没少。

噢，有一样。他看着镜中消瘦的脸和过长的金发，想起了巴拉蒂。他没忘记世上已经彻底失去这一角。这是当然。但即便那些人变成了死灵，也永远在他的心底不能抹除。那么究竟是什么被遗漏了？

他歪着头，盯着自己滴水的脸许久，有些烦躁地放弃了思考，眨眨被刺到的眼睛，从置物架上抓起一把剪刀。

“乔巴，真的~我觉得好极了，根本没什么变化嘛。”

十来分钟后，山治顶着一头清爽无比的短发，半躺在医疗室的椅子里接受了强制的话疗。

乔巴无奈地看着对面的男人懒洋洋地翘着脚，总觉得那不应该是船上头号忙人的形象。

“山治，你自己的事要你自己重视！好好想，随便什么感觉都行。”

被教训的厨师扁扁嘴，瞄着天花板搜索脑海。

“嗯……啊……”

他的嗓音低沉，长出新胡茬的脸却像个古怪的毛头小子。嗯啊了很久，他才想到了什么似的开始表达。

“这个算吗？”

“我……好像不再做梦了。”

他看着乔巴身后的书架说道。

“昨晚没有，其实前几天都没有。”

“我现在睡得特好。比以前老爱做梦的时候好。”

“从来没觉得空气这么新鲜。醒着的时候，看四周很亮，也很清晰。”

“我觉得挺好的，梦虽然好玩，还是现实比较重要嘛。”

“是吧。”

记录中的乔巴点点头，表示同意。

“睡眠质量好的表现，你平时忙，当然好。”

山治笑了。

“是这样。”

他边想边说，词穷了，就闲闲地等着乔巴低头写字。

医疗室的门一推开就撞到了偷听的二人。趴在地上找隐形眼镜的狙击手和船长撅着屁股瞟了眼结束对谈的山治，路飞抬起头朝他喜笑颜开，被乌索普一个肘击大叫着“啊在那里！”冲到了十米远。

还好山治看起来心情不错，居高临下地扫了他们一眼就走开了。两人看着他的背影消失在厨房后，一溜烟地钻进了医疗室。

“他怎么说？”

乔巴抬眼看了看围过来的两颗脑袋，摇摇头。

“乔巴好过分！为什么把我划掉！！”

“因为笨蛋的话没价值！”乌索普挤了一下路飞的头。

船长往后一仰，不以为意地扔出独家情报：

“我知道山治昨天半夜坐在床上不睡觉。”

“他在干嘛？”

路飞马上骄傲地开始比划： “我不知道。昨晚我饿了，想去找点吃的。结果一睁眼就看到他坐在那里，闭着眼睛，也不知道醒还是睡，我动都不敢动，好可怕！”

“为了不让你偷吃他都做到这种程度了吗？”看着乔巴工作手册的乌索普啧啧称奇。

“不过到现在为止最不正常的事情你怎么没写下来啊，我们明明都提到了。”他指着船员意见问道。

“那个太明显了，没有记的必要。”

乌索普长长地嗯了一声，又胡乱地翻了两页纸，干脆坐到了病床上。气氛有点冷，房间里的三个人面面相觑，这是他们非常无聊时的表现。他们两眼发直地看着前方，安静的窗外响起几声午后特有的鸟叫。过了十来秒，他们开始七嘴八舌的讨论起那种鸟的名字来。

这是他们十分罕见，真的非常无聊时的表现，因为在往常没什么比酒足饭饱后看两个大男人把船上搅得鸡飞狗跳更有意思。但此刻他们却在关注一只鸟。

是的，他们在关注一只鸟。在没有索隆和山治打架的第三天。

.

他举着巨大铁饼永不停歇地挥，没有数数，也不给自己设置终点。汗水淌过他已经结痂的伤痕渗进地板，像条没有港湾的怒河。许多人失意时会诉诸酒精。饮酒让酒鬼们找到永无乡，大概这个就是酒馆老板说索隆是门外汉的原因。而千杯不醉的索隆不屑与此。当他迷茫时他只会锻炼。

实在累得动不了时，他就会坐下，盘在地上冥想，让自己进入绝对的空寂。没有光明，也没有黑暗，清空自己的头脑，包括梦想。那是他真正的睡眠。

而船长永远是对的。

船舱的寝室中，才睡了三个多小时的山治从床上坐起。他没有急着下地，而是闭着眼盘腿坐在原处，两手搭在膝上，随着胸膛极缓慢的起伏，食指轻轻敲打着髌骨，和彼时守夜的索隆一样。但他的背没有那么笔挺，做派也更随意。这样大概半醒半睡了好一会，他才睁开眼下了床。

山治推开门走出船舱，月光洒进来照在门口的时钟上，时针才指到凌晨四点。海面一片静悄悄，瞭望台也没有灯光。他和索隆自离开啼哭岛之后再没好好打过交道。他觉察到对方闭关式的训练大约是出于一些理由不想与自己碰面，也只好每天把餐点留在桌上，错开他们的交集。

他来到厨房，站到灶台前，拧开了炉火。关于啼哭岛的记忆他并非完全丧失。他记得那场篝火。甚至记得索隆放在他盆骨上的双手。既然他是被索隆从鬼门关捞回来的，对方的异常应该也与那有关。事实上，对于他俩的疏远，他比自己意料的要豁达得多。相反他也很享受这场难得的宁静。两个独立的世界分分合合，他认为这跟山川日月一样，都是天理。

不必把闲心花费在那么多鸡毛蒜皮上。趁着锅炉在烧水，他把案板和卷米的木帘准备好，然后大大地伸了个懒腰。他神情放松地甩着头，双手敲敲打打，轮流揉捏着自己全身的肌肉。弯着腰按摩完腿脚，山治长舒一口气直起身子。

如此深的夜，该偷吃的，该熬夜的，都在沉睡之中。令人心旷神怡的安静包裹着厨师，他极大地拉伸开自己的肢体，又扭曲成不可思议的角度，在地面形成了一座变幻莫测的人体拱桥。

不过天理也不是什么了不起的东西。他想。

这种程度可远远不够。放空地望着倒转的墙壁，他自言自语道。太弱了，山治。

瞭望台中，索隆枕着胳膊躺在他的杠铃旁。他有些困顿，盯着窗外的夜色，窗口望不见月亮，只有一些星星散落在天空。黎明到来前的时间，终于没有人再来叨扰他了。

这几天瞭望台的访客面孔轮流换着。大多是顶替山治叫他去吃饭，叫他去洗澡，叫他去找乔巴复诊。实际上平时山治只会在饭点找他，能动手也绝不吵吵。可船员们这样骚扰，显然已经对他俩和平绝交的现象失去了耐心。

绝交？他这辈子都不可能和山治绝交。他只是需要时间，去解决心里那股莫名的郁闷。他发现自己并不真正了解山治，连同从他身上嗅出的陌生感也一并不确定了起来。索隆解决不了这种落差，山治也出乎意料地不来挑衅，怪异的局面就会一直持续下去。

直到伴随着窗户的叩击，他被一把懒懒的声音唤醒。

“喂，绿藻。”

.

窗外的夜空被忽然跳上来的身影挡住。索隆看到金发男人蹲踞在小小的窗口，手里举着一个托盘。托盘上放着酒和饭团。

“加餐服务。”

他有些怔愣地眨眨眼。几日不见的山治不请自来，再次出乎了他的意料。但他躺着，不挪也不动，语气分外的平淡。

“……你看不到我在睡觉么。”

“睡吧。”

山治轻灵地落入室内，把托盘放到地板上，倚在墙边冲他说。

索隆挑着一只暗红的眼睛瞥着他。

“你这哑铃有多重？”

山治无视掉那无声的逐客令，看着索隆身边尺寸吓人的器材戏谑地问。

“你想干嘛？”

“不很明显吗，找你打架。”

“现在？你想把所有人都吵醒么。”

山治张嘴欲辩，却神色微微一凝，侧过身躲在窗边，目光警惕地俯视着下方。

“有人。”他低声说。

索隆抬起眼，片刻，无声地打了个哈欠，支起身体站起来，走到窗口一同看下去。

“哪里？”

“往那看。”

索隆觉得有点奇怪，但还是趴下身子向山治所指的方向望去。就在这时，山治退到了他身后，轻巧地抬腿把他的后脚一撩，然后狠狠地踹着他失衡的屁股把他掀出了瞭望台的窗户。

错愕的索隆一声暴喝，凭借优越的反射神经马上调整了坠落的姿势，可山治的动作极快，从他上面跟着翻了下来，踏着空气眨眼就切入到了他的身下，又是一记力道十足的猛踢把他踹上了高空。一切都发生在一瞬间。索隆气炸了，睡意顿时消散全无。他在冲天的过程中拔出剑，瞪着下面悠悠赶上来的山治，吼道：“你有病啊？！！！”

“你不是说喜欢空军POWER SHOOT吗？”

山治走上高空，抱着肚子放声大笑。

“在这里打不就吵不到他们啦？”

空中可不是给人聊天的地方，说话间他们已经开始交锋。索隆并非不能适应空战，大片的剑气足以助他在半空逗留很久。可那远远不及月步。他挥刀，进攻，跟燃烧的黑足飞快缠斗几个回合，然后不可避免地下坠，又被山治及时地窜到身下踢回高空。

他当然可以与山治作对，避开他让自己落地，可他没有——他彻底被激怒了。他忽然想起了自己要暴揍山治一顿的初心，一顿迷茫，他竟然忘了这一点。而此刻比起吵醒船员，或者在一天开始之前落海，除了砍上去，他脑子里再也没有别的念头。

“继续。”

山治每次把索隆踹回天上时总是这样煽动。比起其他泄愤的恶魔风脚，这些踢击让他们像是一对天作之合。然而他们也是双方惟一的敌人。

索隆发出了战吼。杀气的剑横扫云端，百里冥空顿时风起云涌。

山治却听不到。酣战之中 ，金发男人在滚滚云尘里飞速闪现，忽然就迫近了眼前，腾着火光步步紧逼地质问。

“躲着我，是觉得我给你添麻烦了？还是觉得我变了？”

激战中他们窜上了天际，凌厉的招式将两人的情绪和斗志完全引燃，来到爆点。他们再一次争抢上风，迎面相撞，山治却伸出手，索隆蓦地扭转剑刃，山治拽住他的衣服把他一下拉到了面前。

然后他就以一个很丢脸的姿势被人提在了半空。剑士的脸瞬间黑了下来，同样野蛮地一把扯过山治整齐的衬衫。

他们相互拉扯怒视着对方。山治咬牙粗喘着，金发在他冰蓝的瞪目上颤抖，近在咫尺的索隆也圆睁着血红的独眼。海上的桑尼号在他们身下已经变成了一个遥远的黑点。山治突然粗鲁地凑了上去。索隆紧抿着嘴唇甩头避开。山治又逼上去，索隆又闪开，山治不依不饶，索隆便顶着的他的额头与他强硬地对抗。

“@%*&！妈的混账！我死了一次！我要的就给我！”

“怎么，我不配？！”

支撑两人立足云间看起来相当耗费体力，几番拉锯之后山治失去耐性破口大骂。

“噌”的一声响，索隆把两把剑甩回剑鞘里，空出手摁着山治汗湿的金色后脑勺吻了下去。两人互相撕咬，褫夺空气，在云上的晨曦里趔趔趄趄地滚动。痴缠间山治松开了索隆的衣领，趁着拉着他下堕的时刻马上箍住剑士的腰。

他们拥吻得像在高空厮打的两只鸟，在猛烈气流里东倒西歪。索隆甚至来不及惊讶山治的直率和自己的冲动就被挫败感淹没。他们的身体隔着衣裤火热摩擦，仿佛下一秒就要把对方摁在厚实的朝云里来一发。

山治吸着他的舌头，手深深嵌入他的后背，低吼中带着的委屈折磨着索隆，让他难以承受。他觉得自己明明也是那么的冤枉不甘。索隆掐着山治的颈椎和腰脊，无头苍蝇似地收紧彼此的缝隙，反正拥抱已经一团糟，就像这一场梦一样的死亡把他们搅乱那样。

那不是一场柔软的亲昵，两个人剑拔弩张毫不退让，山治的失控更是让他们从高空到低空一路连滚带爬地往下掉。这时，桑尼号上男寝的门被推开了一条缝。

.

布鲁克坚信要从每天的第一缕阳光开始补钙的养生之道。他准时踏着日出前的熹微出现在甲板上，穿着合体的运动套装开始做晨操。首先，他打开下颌骨，先用一个哈欠伸展四肢。

“啊——”

忽然一阵巨大的落水声在他身后响起，他一个激灵转过头，警觉地看向身后。船尾空无一人，海面平静，只有涡轮排出的两行白浪。

是鱼吗？布鲁克疑惑地盯了会，没感觉到危险，嘟哝道。摸了摸蓬松的头发，他又转回去，重新自己被打断的拉伸运动。

“啊——”

他身后的水面悄无声息地升起两个影子，蹑手蹑脚地飞向了一边。

山治拽着索隆摔进窗户，瞭望台的木地板被他们蹭出了一地水迹。厨师爬起身，懊恼地看了眼自己沦为抹布的衣服，骂骂咧咧地走到墙角。他把上衣脱了下来拧出一条水柱，在身上抹了一遍，又挂在索隆放铁饼的架子上。同样浑身湿透的索隆从地上坐起来，他的旧t恤泡了水，甚至更加狼狈。

山治把挡在路中先前的餐盘滑到一边。索隆没有接。两人陷入了一小段沉默。一个原因是，被布鲁克吓得掉到海里这种事必须永远地烂在肚子里。但另一个他们都心知肚明。索隆单调地扫着头上的水，把铁饼捡起来，堆到另一个墙角。山治的身体擦了半干，又开始脱鞋，倒出里面的水，眼睛一直看着别处。那个不太愉快的热吻开始起了后劲，被这么冷水一浇，上头的愤慨消失了大半，剩下的东西令空气变得相当微妙。

过了一会，山治捏了捏倒干净的耳朵，沿着墙边坐了下来。坐舒服后，他忽然问道：“你刚才听到了吗？”

“什么？”

听到另一人的回答，山治闭上了眼睛，平静地朝索隆说：“没。赶紧把那些吃掉，布鲁克起来我也该去做饭了。”

“你在干嘛？”绿发男人抬起头。

“眯五分钟。”

索隆愣了一下，看着开始在他地盘上打盹的山治。山治旁若无人地靠着墙。索隆雕像一样站在另一边，定定地望着他出神。不知不觉，他的眼神竟盈上了一层柔光。

他默默踱步到金发厨师跟前，半蹲下来。

“冥想不是这样的。”

索隆的手放在山治冰冷的胸腔上，食指随着那里的鼓起，沿着白皙的胸椎缓缓上推，就像引导着腔体内流动的空气。

“吸进去，数八个八拍。”

山治目瞑似寐，极慢地吸着湿润的空气，索隆为他数着数。轻轻的海风随着节拍一丝丝一缕缕，极有秩序地挤进他风箱似的肺部，在脑海中引起眩动的光斑。

“呼出来，还是八个八拍。”

索隆的声音沉而静，像梦里的山峦。他的手指跟着山治一点点瘪下去的胸膛又滑下肋间，仿佛慢慢降落到了排空的风箱底端。

索隆俯视着山治仰起的脸。空气在厨师的嘴和鼻中来往。冥想，那是他剑道修行的一部分，控制呼吸，休憩精神，让他减少对睡眠的依赖有更多时间去训练。那不是山治会做的事。

慢慢地，山治有了自己的呼吸频率，金色睫毛不再翕动，跟真的睡着了一样。索隆不再说话，收回手，安静地坐了下来。

山治忽然轻轻地哼笑了一声，小声地说：“绿藻，你太麻烦了。”

索隆靠着墙拉过放在地上的餐盘，兀自吃喝起来。他看着山治懒倚在墙边手指规律地点着膝盖，忍俊不禁地勾起嘴角。他不知道山治这样我行我素的人为何也开始冥想。但说老实话，索隆嚼着饭团喝着酒发现，他挺喜欢这种感觉。

时间短暂地流逝。山治默默睁开眼，索隆也吃完了他迟到的夜宵。

“睡饱了。”厨师拿过空掉的托盘，爬起身来准备去做早餐。

“新发型。”索隆翘着脚躺在地上调侃，“清爽多了。”

山治穿好鞋子，随脚一踢，地上的铁饼凌空飞起划过偏开的绿脑袋，稳稳地砸在它的架子上。

.

为了庆祝黄绿大战重归桑尼号，路飞甚至号召大伙开了个歌颂友谊天长地久的宴会。

索隆发现他们的厨子的作息表悄悄发生了变化，他睡得更少，把空出的时间都花在了锻炼上。在此之前，他一直以为山治的训练就是跟他打架。

索隆不得不承认，他很喜欢现在这样。他是剑客，从不了解体术家的训练方法。而那之后他得以见到山治这样一个单凭一副肉身走上战场的战士是如何锤炼而成的。

他喜欢与山治一同在万籁俱寂时训练，看他把最重的铁饼放在细长的腿上颠簸，把身体扳成人类不可能做到的角度。他也喜欢山治看着天花板，汗水顺着金发滴到地上时的面无表情，他看着那双装满不屈和不满的蓝眼睛时，忽然体会到了娜美看到某座岛上的金山的心情。

他不必弄懂每当他从午夜的瞭望室探出头，与独自练习月步的山治对视时，心潮便会澎湃的理由。山治沿着银河来来回回地走，悠闲得像在散步。索隆当然也喜欢山治突然在月亮前刹住车，踏着空气冲着独酌的他来一段毫无章法的助兴舞。

日子这样一天天过，那份茫然仿佛已被尘封，再没被想起。虽然他知道它仍旧存在心底。但他不得不承认，他很享受当下。像那一天的空战，山治在只有他们两人的时候一遍遍来到他身下对他使出空军踢，看着他的眼睛笑着喊“继续”。那是他听过数一数二的美妙咒语，连面对厨子变本加厉地向航海士和考古学家献殷勤时都多了一份云淡风轻。

某一天，山治高歌着情诗围在娜美身边为她沏茶的时候，索隆依然脾气很好地睡着大觉。于是他错过了巨大神像和鲜红射灯浮现视野的那个瞬间。

路飞跳上了桅杆，乔巴和乌索普在他的高呼中冲到船舷边远眺，连娜美都张大了眼睛，掏出一份报纸看了又看，最后手一扬，跺着脚跑去了测量室。山治微笑着目送她的背影，掏出打火机点了一根烟，低头默默地吸了一口。他的视线落在被娜美扔在桌面的报纸，那是一份过去刊号的世经报的人文版面，上面印着醒目的标题，是只有著名景点才会使用的专栏字体：

【 赛茜里亚欢迎来自世界各地的您 】


	13. 赛茜里亚

CHAPTER 13

谈起赛茜里亚，人们会想到它的多灾多难和无数商机，以及那方圆百里都能望见，却永远只有背影的主神巨像。这座富庶的奇石圣地常年处于陨石雨散布区内，被无法行船的暗流漩涡封锁了三面，却也因祸得福。教会统治下的虔诚岛民用生命得以换来稀有矿物资源，建立起闻名遐迩的海上贸易之邦。岛屿的建设能看出当地天象学会很大的手笔，发达商业街依照着星际的布局呈现出严格的秩序，到处都是白沙色的神庙和灰色的冶石工厂。人们衣着纯白长袍穿行在点缀市集的大肚玫瑰树荫下，就像流浪在各自轨道中的天体。

正值青天白日，唯一的南岸港口泊船众多，人潮浩荡。而人们头顶，一座高大信号塔却灯火通明。

无人能解释这灾祸之岛为何连年密集遭受着本应散布世界的陨石袭击。天象学会直属主神教廷，拥有伟大航道最前沿的法术科学，在赛茜里亚担任着不可或缺的职能。然而，人们对天空的知识远逊于对海洋，即便是赛城的司天监也无法精准预测陨石降临的时间，只能计算出笼统的范围，并称之为“愆月”。届时公告愆月，人们会用混合了荧光石沫的动物血抹在渡口的信号塔上警示到来的船只。草帽团在船上看到的鲜红灯光就是来自那里。

但是这样的警示仍不足以恫吓住趋利而来的人。赛茜里亚有条不成文的潜规则，若访客未使用岛上的避难设施，那么灾后便可将还未收归教廷的陨石据为己有。络绎不绝的陨石猎人和各界商队嗅着机遇的香气涌向此处，混迹在进入愆月祷告季的岛民之中，成为一大人文奇观。

桑尼号正在下锚，码头上娜美在跟渡口的工人交谈，橘色头发泯然在熙熙攘攘的人群里。

“没有人不知道赛茜里亚。”

“赛茜里亚在您脚下。”一身素白的员工接过她的泊船票，向她颔首致意，“愿您福星高照。”

“娜美，你为什么要那么说？我就不知道这里呀。”  
乔巴疑惑地跟在女孩身后问道。

“怎么会不知道？这是礼貌，来这有讲究的。”

与他们遥遥相对的岛屿北岸，神圣祭祀广场传来钟声。主神像盘坐在边缘，面朝吞噬一切的海洋漩涡，无一处能望见他背影之后的面容。石像高达数百米，据说是依照城邦元年坠落在岛上的神首陨石建造的。关于赛茜里亚的由来，有人说是亡命于神首陨石之下的女人名字，也有人说是当年路过买下神首，送给岛屿第一桶金的商队船号。历史轶事众说纷纭，但无论如何，曾经的无名岛凭借这个名字震动了新世界。

“这里从前是古王朝的罪人流放地，在海上漂泊了很长时间，因为无法定位，一直以来都没有人知道它在哪里。几百年前忽然固定在这个坐标上，它才慢慢兴盛起来，才能被今天的我们知晓。”  
罗宾俯下身悄悄地跟乔巴说。

“你呀，也要多学学看报纸嘛。”娜美的目光在攒动人头中寻找着预定旅馆的接驳车，手上敲着乔巴的帽子附和道，“连政府都想和赛茜里亚做生意，他们的石材价值可是天上有地下无，在各个学界早就火了吧。乌索普和弗兰奇可兴奋好几天了。”

她嘴里的两个人正在后方合力把桑尼号送入码头旁忙碌的船只检修厂，而她自己也兴致勃勃。没想到他们误打误撞在愆月到达了赛茜利亚，如果还能正好遇上陨石，那真是天上掉馅饼的大好机会。

他们将在这座大岛上停靠几天，其他船员都驮着行李等在一边，叽叽喳喳地讨论接下来的行程安排。掌管财政大权的娜美眼尖地发现了在港湾旁摇着铃铛的铁皮车，挥着手招呼所有人挤了过去。

“忏悔祭很快就要开始了，您和您的同伴可以入住后去主神广场一同参与。”  
旅店的司机一边熟练地带领他们穿过大大小小的岛内街道一边说。

街上的商店鳞次栉比，雕塑作坊，原料集市，各种陨石衍生的产业都有一席之地。岛屿支柱的工业依附于巨大的海下矿场，除了神庙和工厂，地面上的建筑普遍低矮，也便于灾后重建。但当他们长途跋涉来到远郊，还是能见到一些往年未修复的断壁残垣，被沙漠的花草覆盖。

路飞一路上蠢蠢欲动，按捺不住跳车去冒险的架势，索隆打着哈欠按着他。而后座的山治低笑着听布鲁克说着窗外看到的东西，时不时隔空对着前排给乔巴讲述本土故事的罗宾献上殷勤的赞美。

他们终于来到了娜美预定的下榻之处。便宜的旅舍地处偏僻，外墙表面遍布着耐火的纤维状石纹，室内用巨型生石花当着桌椅，颇有奇异又古朴的情调。路飞和乔巴一屁股坐在肥厚的叶片上，大叫着好玩。

“我们的建筑材料用的都是很好的天蛇石，一般的陨石袭击都能抵挡，就算附近没有防空洞也不必过于担心。”身穿祭祀袍服的老板递给看起来像管事的橘发女孩一串房门钥匙，说道。

娜美毫不在意地接过来，表示他们并不担心。

老板对吵吵闹闹分着房间的草帽团露出一个友好的微笑。

“愿您福星高照。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9k+的超长车  
> 花里胡哨，又很不科学。
> 
> ⚠️预警：
> 
> *舔ZU  
> *窒息  
> *渎神情节

下榻的旅馆在岛的西南角，室内漆成橡木黄，因为净高高于普通客房，空间显得意外地宽敞。里墙是特色，正对着柔软大床，被施以浓重岩彩绘制了整面的宗教壁画。

索隆坐在床边，打量画中正上方的巨大眼睛。那瞳孔表面已生出皲裂的细纹，中心有金箔一点。赛茜里亚支派宗教中的千足神端坐其下，黑色的泪河自天眼淌过她的石座，托起底端蚁群般的信众。人们身着白袍跪伏着，双手托举着神明点在额前的足尖。

剑士扫了两眼便撇开了头。他在宗教上没有一点天赋，对这些奇怪的仪式从来一窍不通。

山治兜手倚在窗前望着外面。主神像坐在风景的尽头，被海平线穿过，石凿的背上蒙着灰蓝的云影。巨像具有的盛大庄严感，尽管隔着四个街区，也没有被削弱。挡在他视野之中的房屋整整齐齐地面向主神，一眼望去，就像原野上纷纷直立起来的狐獴族群。

祭祀活动已经开始了，吟诵的钟声撞响，炼石厂熄灭的烟囱静静地伫立在楼群之中。

“要去看吗？”

“随意，没什么兴趣。” 索隆的注意力已经转移到剑鞘的磨损上。他有一搭没一搭地转动着和道，反问道，“要去吗？”

如果山治想去，他也可以跟着去。虽然他不像对方一样热衷于探索每个地方的风土人情。

可山治望着窗外，没给什么反应。房间里重归安静，索隆继续手头的工作。过了一会，山治忽然捡起了话头。

“不去了，干点有意思的吧。”那语气里夹着冷笑，颇具玩味。

剑士抬起头，被光灼得眯起了眼睛。他透过眼缝看到一大段光裸脖颈被阳光侵蚀成一道细影。逆光的男人解着衣扣，衬衫滑下肩头。回眸，露出一个梨涡，发丝朦胧成一片金雾，连体表轮廓上的细小绒毛都微光闪闪。

索隆恍了神。他不知怎的仿佛看到了很久之前啼哭岛上的篝火，和被火焰包围的山治的笑容。

“回船上。”那时的山治对他说。回船上干什么来着？

窗前的山治三下两下地脱了上衣扔到椅子上向他走来。身后天光猛烈，点燃了他的轮廓，让他像是来自幻觉的那堆火中。

索隆下意识地伸出手，抱住了贴来的身体。那触感很温暖。有些凉的做菜的手解开他的腹卷探进了他的胸膛，沿着肌肉的沟壑来到乳粒附近打圈。

他们已经很久没有好好亲热过了。平静的精神荡起涟漪，山治蜻蜓点水地探着他的发肤和鼻息，带它们回忆那些充满欲望的过去。他看到山治薄削的嘴一翕一动，吐出调笑他的字和尼古丁的气息。

“傻绿藻怎么愣了？”

但他听到的是我要你。

“啰啰嗦嗦。”索隆用嘴堵住山治的奚落，反客为主地摁开了他银质的皮带扣，手里还拿着的洁刀棉球也随手扔到床头柜上。

“别急，先洗洗。” 他们火热地隔着内裤互相试探，厨师笑着，轻轻咬他的舌头。 

.

祭司在信徒的咏唱中一一登上高台，他们列在神背的阴影下，大祭司站在辅官的中央，向众人行致候礼。来自主广场上方的日光穿过鼎沸人海和街巷，把旅馆暖调的房间照得像一块进入了黄昏的异境。

山治光着屁股在房间里走来走去，停在冰箱上的价目表前，顺着索隆饶有兴趣的目光开了一瓶金酒。他用散发着淡淡浴液香的手往玻璃酒杯里扔冰块，慢条斯理，仪式感毫不逊于窗外的 祭典。

索隆这才知道山治是真的想做点“有趣”的事。

他们没有拉窗帘，赤条条倒在床上，床铺布满光斑。而山治跪在他的腰侧，两指夹着点燃的香烟，正一丝不挂地吞云吐雾。山治撅起嘴唇，趴下腰，从索隆的锁骨窝一路蜿蜿蜒蜒地吻到耻骨嚣张的毛丛里。他落下一吻，便释出一口含在嘴里的烟雾。

白雾温热，混着鼻息，隔靴搔痒地破碎在肌肉上，厨师的表情隐匿在氤氲之中。索隆眯起眼睛，他右手把着自己，左手握着玻璃杯送到嘴边，一口接一口吞下冰镇烈酒。

“挺会的啊？” 他含糊地吞咽着。

金发男人抬起头又深吸了一口烟，噙着笑把右腿挪开，单腿盘坐着再次俯下身，将头埋到剑士的下体。他的唇贴着早已昂首的性器开启，一路环绕着吐泄幽息，然后立即张开下颌，将那淹没在袅袅白烟中的阳柱一把含入口中，抑扬顿挫地吮起被烟雾陶冶得发红的肉褶来。

阵阵酥麻来袭，剑士舒服得紧，沉吟着扬起了眉头。他们的情爱不曾像这样前戏繁琐。他低头，看到白霭中浮沉的一缕灿金，又遥远，又亲密，好像蓬莱仙境的幻影，忽然就伸手扣住了那颗圆满的脑勺。

金发男人后背被阳光直射，汗湿发丝把古铜色的手指越缠越紧。龟头腥膻，在厨师喉咙里膨胀，他用柔软的扁桃体去按摩，舌肉灵巧地匀开淌下的涎水，带动着剑士的手臂一道起起落落。

有携着火星的灰烬从夹烟的手落到索隆的肚子上，他烫了一下，拱起下腹。山治的口腔很温暖，有着饱尝珍馐的柔情，给他蒙上一层又一层的酩酊之意。他想要回应，拿开酒杯，侧过头亲吻抵在脸旁的雪白脚背，忽然抻长脖子，连皮带肉地咬住了拱月般的足弓。

厨师明显顿了一下，一声惊呼哽在喉头。索隆像猫一样叼着他的赤足，用舌头慢慢梳开那些紧张蜷缩的细长脚趾。声名远扬的黑足遍布着伤痕与薄茧，骨瘦如柴，却筋韧肉软，裹着晶莹的涎液竟有点像咸脆的海螺。

山治埋下了头，索隆嘶声抽气，他看不到山治的脸，下身却无比敏感地遭受到山治微微打颤的贝齿和发抖的喘。一股热血冲上头顶，他不觉地力道加重，舌头在四节趾缝间舔舐按压，又滑向被口水濡湿的脚掌，所到之处都留下了深刻的牙印。

厨师惊惶地弓着背，把自己鸵鸟一样藏进剑士的股间。而剑士的舌头又烫又软，带着融化一切的架势侵入他的领土。两人从未想过爱情会在这种时刻趁虚而入，他们毫无头绪和指导纲领地就这么做了。他只想融化他的金玉，也融化他的败絮，就算他最后化得只剩一滩连躯壳也没有的秽物也无所谓。

远方有万人向神礼拜，诵戒之声绵绵如闷雷。他们被本能扔进了孤岛，压抑着兽性践行着为人之爱的繁文缛节。他尝着他的阴茎，他吮着他的脚底，海浪淹没他们，天使在天空歌唱。鲜艳的两颗头颅动情地转来转去，仿佛要把对方生命中的垃圾都吃干抹净。

剑士在厨师的脚掌上摸索到一记刺伤，情到浓处，他用尽全力地咬了下去。那是一个危险的举动，剧痛让山治反射性一脚踹上了他的上颚。索隆被踹得眼冒金星，浑身一个激灵松开了嘴，给了对方抽回右腿的机会。

山治抬起一片动荡绯红的脸，揉着自己酸麻的腮飚出一连串咒骂。索隆倒上床头，在脑震荡的余韵中咳咳傻笑起来。

山治骂着骂着也哑了火，颓然地靠在窗棂上，试着榨干手里香烟的最后一点尼古丁。想着什么，他把自己也逗乐了，抬脚把上面的口水蹭到索隆的腹肌上。

“我才知道，世界第一大剑豪还有这么多特殊爱好？”

“谁知道呢。”索隆恍惚望着天花板上的菱形花纹，小声叹气，“换个人就不行了。”

山治向窗外吐掉毫无用处的烟屁股，长腿一抬跨坐到旁人身上。索隆看着他俯下腰一下凑近的脸，弯弯的眼睛中扑面而来暧昧又逼人的蓝光。

“你想换谁？”

.

他们的背景里传来呼应的吆喝与几阵羊嘶。

表演者登上高台，被大祭司染蓝的手抹过额头，列成一方舞阵。阶下的乐伎围绕着一组巨笙，外围的弩手拉起祭台机关的铁索。

顶端祭坛与巨像之间缓缓架起一座长桥，笔直地悬在高空，尽头伸入主神腹部位置的隧洞。

.

“你有什么给我换？”索隆仰颌亲吻他暴躁的情人。山治的臀瓣像两块凉玉，他双手盖在上面向外摩挲。一条温暖的臀沟在阳柱上张张合合。

“都拿出来。”他说。

.  
祭司戴上面具，舞者跪伏在地。仿佛一阵哭风过境，三千余根悔过笙的音管同时奏响了。

.

厨师曾经是剑士的镜子。性爱中的他从来不是毫无保留，不爱叫，也不爱哭，在瞭望台上，仓库里，无论有没有避人之需，他都隐忍而克制。

他什么时候丢掉了这份高贵的品格？

这头动物用着山治的名字，骑在索隆身上，落入硕大阳具和两只掐着腰肢的大手形成的陷阱中，意乱情迷地颠簸，高仰着头，摇曳白色的身体，仿佛听天由命，又仿佛对面前的猎户不屑一顾。

叹息不断流出他打开的喉咙。

“啊——” 

扁平，绵厚，像一杆冒烟的火枪。他低下一片绯红的脸，盯着索隆从嘴里啐出一些湿淋淋的乱发。

.

广场上响起忏悔之舞的音乐，手摇铃、双铜号和皮鼓交织成一片，标志着浩大的赎罪献祭已经开始。空气中弥漫着动物脂油燃烧的浓浓馨香。

如果他们有心转头，会看到灌下了迷魂酒的羔羊浑身被涂成蓝色在祭坛中转圈，而它们下方的环形高台上，额头染蓝的人们正吟着哀歌起舞。

.

山治打开了索隆要为他开拓的手。逼狭的穴口渐渐撕裂，可山治甘之如饴。

他皱着眉头，一脸悱恻，完全沉醉在索隆之中，在他外面的索隆，在他里面的索隆，体内的阳具硬如神庙前的石柱，他垂直地将其包裹，跪起坐下，跪起坐下。他从里到外地湿透了，像雷雨的天空。

那样子不好吗？不比他们以前好吗？索隆永远不会这么想，他不会怀念，也不会期待。他只会沉浸在当下的每一刻。沉浸就是不作他想。像人一样缱绻也好，像动物一样荒淫也好。他的厨师混着血丝的春液咕汁咕汁地积在他的腹沟里，他就自然成了被这场雨淹没的河床。

节奏很好。因此，当好戏开场，打断了这种节奏时，他毫不意外地被惹怒了。

.

【   
主呀，你为何转过头去？  
星辰要坠落，将我们烧成一样的灰烬。  
可罪人的后裔也渴望着义人的甘霖。  
】

.

山治弓着腰喘息。他歪着头，远眺跪在高台上悲号的人。索隆以为他累了，他却慢慢撑起身子，放开了扶着索隆的手。

乐伎击打着满月一样的羊皮鼓面，叉铃金音尖碎，在他们手中震颤。山治看到舞者张开双臂，也贪玩地学起了对面的动作。他下半身仍跟索隆缠绵成一体，上半身却跟着不祥的鼓点扭动。他的脸融进阳光，阳光融化他脆弱的面具，露出了金灿灿的笑脸。

躺着的绿发男人暼着那刺目的金发碧眼，猛地坐起，抓住了扫兴者挥动的手腕。混乱中硕大的性器滑出甬道，金发人惊呼一声失去平衡倒进床铺里，被索隆欺身而上死死压住。

歌舞还在继续，体位转变一气呵成，二人气喘吁吁地对视着，索隆的脚掌压着山治的脚踝，手撑在他脸庞两侧。慢慢回过神来才发觉，他对这套动作有些过于熟练了。

山治待喘息渐平，尝试动了动，又放弃地陷回了被单里。

“生气了？”他歪着头，冲着上方说。

索隆在上面沉默地看着山治无辜的脸，忽然低下头狠狠地在他颈间咬了一口。山治硬生生地把痛呼咽回喉咙，只嘶哈吸了一口冷气。

他缠上索隆的脖子，龇牙咧嘴笑得十分赖皮：

“绿藻头，真气着啦？嗯？嗯？” 

他整张脸埋进毛绒绒的青翠头顶，哄小狗一样，还响亮地亲了两口。

.

忏悔的乐章如火如荼，两面铙钹在背景中擦响，又加入了竖箜篌与里拉琴。人们在面海而坐的神背下一边鞭笞自己的灵魂，歌唱垂怜经，一边和着悔过笙狂风骤雨般的轰鸣，挥舞手臂恳请上天将自己的罪孽濯洗。

.

见剑士依然无声地僵在原地，山治便来回磨蹭，用他们处境相同的分身玩耍。索隆皱起眉头，山治把人推起来，手伸到下方掏到情人梆硬的肉棒，大腿略微扩开，帮它瞄准了自己的还冒着热气的穴门。

他轻声说：“那么生气的话，就惩罚我啊。”

他抬起手指，柔情似水地触摸索隆的脸颊，和那只跟抹在灯塔上的牛血一样浓郁而珍贵的独眼：“反正我是不会跟你道歉的。”

.

头戴嗔目面具的大祭司面对地面白皑皑的人海，站在高台中央引吭高呼。他宽大的白袍奋袖一挥，高台顶端的祭坛忽然就打开了一个缺口。

.

【 问神明为何倒坐？】

台下的万众齐声呼应。

【 叹众生不肯回头！】

.

索隆久久端详着金发男人的脸。那上面充满了温柔的红晕，又充满了傲慢。

他忽然也笑了起来。

“开心吗？”

“？”

“被他看着让你开心吗？”

“谁？”

.

所有乐器停止了奏鸣，万物陡然静默下来。

成群祭牲在烈酒的驱使下蜂拥而出，沿着空中的天桥埋头向前冲，穿越神像腹中的隧道，朝尽头的断崖深渊飞奔而去。

只剩吟唱的人生伴着怒海吼叫，茫茫无际。

.

索隆轻嗤，嘴巴无声地开合，与浩渺歌声重叠起来。

“我的天父啊——”

山治瞳孔中的蓝荡起涟漪。他仍注视着剑士。索隆闭上了眼睛，侧耳倾听窗外，被山治拽着下体又引回到自己面前来。

“别回头。”

索隆面无表情，反问，“那你呢？”

头摇成拨浪鼓，厨师热烈地盯着他，“我只要看着你。”

“你没做到。”

“是吗。那该怎么办呢？”

“啊，该怎么办呢——” 索隆意味深长地重复。

.

强光抚过神明荫蔽的大地，数百颗燃烧的火球从环绕广场的高弩中射出，尖啸着灿烂光焰冲上云霄，犹如烈火缠身的鹰。

.

当湿濡的肉穴压上肉棒的顶端时，他们都在想这场欢愉的尽头在哪里。

“你能把我怎么办呢，罗罗诺亚。”

山治执起一只握剑的手，放到自己嘴里。含着念珠似的指节，把自己贡品似的献上，藏在刘海后的笑眼柔冶地看着索隆。

.

赛茜里亚岛盛大的忏悔祭进入高潮，蓝色的羊羔穿过黑暗，摔落在神像怀中，被海的漩涡吞噬。海水冲撞着神膝，人类的火雨划过深渊之上，照亮了神像腿弯中的血迹。而正对着神圣广场，西南角一个大敞的窗户正乍泄着无尽春光。

“不够，不够，不够。”

一深一浅两具年轻的肉体大汗淋漓地缠斗在一起，祭典的音乐盖住了他们的欢叫。白金色的男人被另一个绿发火肤的男人折成两半，压得扁扁的，趁着缝隙手握自己的性器热烈抚弄，边哼边骂着和后穴中的情人一起将自己干得天昏地暗。

“你就……这点……能耐？”

“我整个人就摆这呢……”

索隆狠狠掐着山治湿滑的臀肉将他架了起来。山治溃不成音，断续尖喘着软下腰，却飚出了更难听的话。这人铁定是疯了，索隆想，这人不记得自己姓甚名谁，明明已经被肏成了一汪什么也不是的洪水。

他在他身上留下了遍地淤青，他也在他身上拖出了无数爪痕。他们远超平时的底界践踏着对方的血肉和心灵。

可山治依然欲壑难填地闹腾。

还要怎样堕落，沉沦？

他吻他，捕捉他恶毒的舌头，山治摇头躲闪，又回头接下。一吻松开，他便接着喔咿嚅唲，散发出阵阵血肉芬芳，像一只东倒西歪的离群之鹿朝捕猎的狮子亮出自己肥美的脖颈。

索隆的汗滴落到那颈上和胸上，他俯下身在那些地方盲目啃噬。

“索隆。神啊……神啊……”

山治嘶鸣戚戚，难过地哭着，用他烂熟的穴肉吞没体内的困兽。

“你干什么呢？” 他压根无泪，气喘中满是狂热的渴求，“把我的命拿去……” 最后索性攀着剑士的肩膀爬到男人的耳边，如同一只穷途末路的海妖，“拿去啊……” 

拿去啊。他不懈地蛊惑。

拿去。  
拿去。  
拿去。  
拿去。  
拿去。

索隆闭上眼，山治把汗蹭在他滚烫的脸上，又倒回下方。

在连绵的遥远落海声中，金发男人放开嗓门呻吟起来。他对周围的世界再也不屑一顾，仿佛就算整座岛的人从他们大敞的窗户看进来，他也要这样浪毙在淫欲中。

剑士低吼一声，抬起大手紧紧捂住他的口鼻，把那恶劣的春啼扼杀在掌下，同时阻断了他的呼吸。

山治倏地张大了眼睛。

那一刻他疯狂地扭动起腰肢，强劲双腿架在索隆背上，反射性地夹紧了对方脆弱的头颅。但几乎是立即，他就卸下了力道。

他的手是自由的，没有反抗，反而忽然加快了自慰的动作。

氧气在放任中流失，他上下滚动着喉结，感受着窒息，脖子以上涌出潮红。乳头在他挣扎顶起的胸脯上鲜艳地涨立起来，犹如两颗欲迸的血珠。与此同时，索隆也感同身受。山治的内壁骤缩，紧紧吸住了他胀痛的肉棒，正带动着他一起体验电刑般的战栗。

索隆发出沉重的粗喘，稍微松开了手，山治猛然抽气，半口还没吸进又被捏住鼻子更加严实地捂了上来。

朦胧中，他们听到里拉琴的羊肠弦再度被如梦如幻地拨动。

快感，致命地袭来，血肿的穴口源源不断地涌出响水，被捣挤得一床都是。山治泛滥得一塌糊涂，春洪和冷汗把他软弱的肉溺在中间，无助的灵高高托起，送上张开的铃口，天堂就在那稀薄的空气里。

就在这一刻，他自慰的手却被一把丢开，一只握剑的手取而代之握住他亢奋的性器，用拇指堵住了他吐露的马眼。

粗粝指腹触碰到柔软龟头，山治瞬间发出了尖利的悲鸣。布满剑茧的手指蘸着溢出的精液来回刮擦着他的冠状沟，像滚石不断碾过他最弱嫩的痛处。山治在这逗弄下沉闷地嘶吼，眩晕、高潮和屈辱让他的理智一瞬间崩塌。他在索隆竭尽全力的压制下发了疯似地挺跳蠕动，脚趾扭曲地抓进对方的背阔肌，像一条被扒了皮的蟒蛇，把床铺搅得一片狼藉。

可即便如此，他仍不向面前的屠夫喊停。两只眼睛全露了出来，在充血的脸色中蓝得像两座深渊，里面盈满了水汽，而一滴也不外溢，正如他的灵魂扑腾在某座囚笼里，永远触不到底。

.

窗外，大祭司离开祭坛，徐步走上了羊群跑过的长长栈道，洗净的双手捧着一盏血蜡烛。

神像的腹洞幽暗无光，在终点等待着罪人的烛火。

.

他的身体抖得像一根紧绷的琴弦，直到麻木，双手也失去了绞紧床单的力气。每被索隆撞一下，他的眼白都扩散一些，无法从口鼻释出的哭腔都徒劳地破灭在喉咙里。最后他筋疲力尽，眼睁睁看着自己的身体，和存在，都像一张纸一样，被对折，压到弥留之际，碾成了空无的零。

他听到信徒在咏诗。那些声音像毒泉一样沁入他的心脾。

我什么也不是。

好冷。  
真是冷。

神啊，你在看着哪里？

他迟钝地望向上方，看到绿发男人的重影。那些重影左摇右晃，竟奇妙地红着眼睛——咦，索隆的眼睛原来是那么的红吗——也在望着他。山治本能地想要向他们伸出手，可接着的一下撞击贯穿了天灵盖，将他的头顶出了床尾。

猛然的失重让他的感官戛然而止，后脑勺撞在床脚上，眼前炸开了灰白的雪花。索隆一下放开了对他下身的禁锢，抓住了他跌落的手掌。可一切都在消逝的山治不知道。

他仿佛又坠入了无垠的深海。那是自我和世界瓦解的边缘。

可奇妙地——他已经没有足够多的意识去意识到——这次他没有感到孤独。

那无数只眼的红跟随着他跌了下来。索隆。他的敌人，他的同伴，他的启蒙，他的……正在为了他而杀死他。

山治恍惚地想，那似乎是他经历过的最温柔的事了。

涣散的蓝眼睛中映出颠倒的壁画，墙上的神眼大片倒影在他眼里，湿润而扭曲。泪水渗出了他的眼角，沿着颞骨滑进发际。

在又一次的冲撞里他被解放。一大股晶莹的白液高高射出他肿胀的铃口，随着激亢的抽插胡乱喷洒在他们胶着的肉体上。

有一颗陌生的火种乘着风吹进了他的世界，就落在他的舌根上。剑士的凶器犹如被万人抱持的撞木一样，一下把他舂入了彻底黑暗的深空。

他化成碎片飞了起来。

.

山治一阵抽搐，再也没有动弹。索隆停了一下，然后放开僵疼的左手。厨师的精液微凉地撞在他的下颚，沿着脖颈往下淌。

他的右手十指相扣地握着对方的手，而左手掌心一片濡湿，从张开的嘴里带出了一条晶亮的水线。他将它抹在山治后仰着倒垂在地的脸上。

索隆俯下身吸吮山治弧线大弯的潮红脖颈，含住高高拱起的喉结，下巴上的胡茬，最后是烫嘴的耳根。慢慢独赏完这些后，他卸下挂在肩上的两条腿，托起金发低垂的后脑勺，把人捡回床上，罩在身下继续操弄。

怀中肉体绵软，沉默，像一滩脏雪，随着他的动而动，也随着他欲望冷却的停而停。索隆放开双手直起身子，看着平躺的人发起呆来。

山治失去知觉的裸体陷在床单里，上面的淤痕一片斑驳。嫣红的掌印横贯了半张脸，可他病态的眉目间竟有一丝释然，在渐渐化开。

那头茁壮的白色雄鹿终于造够了，倒在了他的祭坛中。

莫名的联想让剑士陷入了一种陌生的感伤。那超出了性爱于他的娱乐意义。这一天历经作弄的性器正在情人温顺的身体里到达临界点，他却没有了催化它的冲动。

诚然，性爱就是娱乐。

虽然索隆也不认为他们只是供对方消遣的玩伴。

但山治几乎填充了他能想象到最好的娱乐生活。山治是性伴侣，完美到令他庆幸，他们同舟共济，有着难分高下的肉体，连性格也如出一辙的糟糕，他以为他们容器一样装着彼此，怎么互相糟蹋也不会坏。

索隆从未在娱乐中拥有感伤。

两人一起训练和战斗的场景历历在目。他们不是面对着面，就是背靠着背，共同凝视着一个终点，汗水流成一条河。他已经打算用一辈子去忽略宿敌即是挚友，它们都是山治的事实。这样一个人，为何此刻要像死畜一样躺在自己脚底？

这困惑引起了索隆陌生的感伤，他再次被那种茫然吞没。他看着他们欢爱的白床，满是他循着山治的意志走到一步的痕迹，他为山治画下那些符咒，如他所愿，让他将自己洁白地献在了这里。

忏悔祭的礼乐没有尽头，他抱着昏迷的雄鹿，伏在明亮的窗下一动不动。在这个拥有着黄昏的房间中，浇浴着他们的似乎不是阳光。黑色的泪河来自天空，从神的眼中淌到低矮的世界。

这一丝一毫都不是梦幻。山治只是短暂地陷入休克。可剑士清楚地嗅到了那场死亡重演的气息。那是他抱着山治站在啼哭岛遗址之上的茫然和孤独的重演。在血红的海水里变得疏离的他们，至今仍然没有走出那片日落的沙滩。

索隆托起身下人的腰背，山治自然地向后软倒。他拥住他，把头靠在对方的胸膛上。慢慢的心跳让索隆不自知地感到安宁。他抽出和山治一同沉睡着的分身，调整姿势，又再次探入那沉默的洞穴。

“山治。”

索隆把脸久久地埋在对方饱满的胸脯上，下身缓慢地抽插。在一段时间里，空气宁静了下来，只有信众遥远的咏唱，两具身体间汲汲的水声与男人模糊不清的呼唤。

温暖的胸脯发生颤动。索隆托举起山治的腰肢，深深地吻在了他凹陷的肚脐。

几声呛咳从头顶传来。一把声音嘶哑着，几近无声地呢喃：

“我爱你。”

索隆愣愣地抬起头，看到苏醒的山治正迷茫地睁着半阖的眼睛。他把他放回床上，用手拨开挡在他眼前的金发。山治咳嗽着，贪婪吸入的空气把他一点点拉回到了这个世界的这座岛屿的这个房间里。他无力地抬起床上的手放到索隆的头上，插进了那头葱郁的发丝。

“……还没……到啊？”

索隆轻声说：“等你。”

刚刚醒转的船厨仍然虚软，他含着温柔的剑士，不作休憩，开始慢慢跟上节奏。

张开嘴，一声咳嗽，一声呼吸。一声呼吸，一声喘息。一声喘息，一声呻吟。一声呻吟，一声叹气。他随波逐流地闭上眼睛。

两个男人在层层叠叠的吟喘中层层叠叠地灵魂相融，逐渐成为了一个整体。情热回归失落的，生命回归破碎的。山治脸色一片苍白，却灿若朗空。他慢慢舒开眉头，索隆的一部分在他身体里飞速地生长，充满了他的空荡。索隆感到山治的神采飞扬，他的饱满也到了极限。

终于，他抟着山治的风潮升上了青天，仿佛憋了一个世纪的精液就像一记隆重的礼炮射在了绵绵的云里。他完全释放在山治体内，汩汩热浆涌出他们的交点，流向开阔的空气。

他们没有分开，倒在互相的身上，气喘吁吁，遗忘了周遭的环境。山治凝视着索隆，坐起身子，对着索隆的脸吻下去，然后紧紧地抱住了他。

他在颤抖。

索隆把他拉开，发现他在情不自禁地笑。他抵着他的额头，笑声断断续续，望着他的眼睛中有波澜壮阔的蓝海。索隆感到山治整个人都欣喜得在发光，那光芒刺刺痒痒地照在他身上，让他的感伤变得无比幽默，弄得他也开始忍不住颤抖。

他俩头顶着头爆发出震天的大笑。山治扑上去，两人抱成一团在床上滚来滚去。他们拥吻，耳鬓厮磨，翻来覆去，像在桑尼号上一样从这头闹到那头。索隆意犹未尽，叼起厨师的耳朵，把声音和着鼻息塞进去：

“你刚刚说了什么？”

“啊？” 厨师脸埋在剑士的颈窝咯咯笑个不停，“我说了什么？”

“再说一次。”

“我没说什么呀。”

索隆打了一下山治的屁股，留下许多红花。

“就是你刚醒的时候说的那个。”

山治满面春风地抬起脸，欺身把剑士压在身下，手按在他鼓囊的胸膛上，漫不经心道：“哪个？不如你告诉我。”

.

索隆从浴室出来时，山治正呈大字型瘫在床上抽烟。他的两条腿分开搭在窗棂上，敞着股间慷慨地晒着日光浴。索隆走过去，看着岛屿尽头仍在巨像背影下吟唱光荣颂的人潮，拎起他的脚踝，把窗帘拉上了。

“水好了。”

他俯下身，给了结满干涸精斑的屁眼一个吻。

山治躺在阴影里，望着他笑了。

“好。”

他朝上吐出一股笔直的烟雾，就像沉入深海前的鲸鱼朝天空喷出的水柱。

-tbc-


End file.
